


World

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Atlantis, Chubby Reader, Country Reader, First Kiss, First Time, Island Nation Reader, Light Smut, Lovers, Meet-Cute, Multi, New Country Reader, Reader Insert, Reader is Atlantis, Shy, chubby reader insert, polyamourous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name World. A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of both the Allies and the Axis who are all very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine so many relationships with your duties?
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


	2. World Meeting

Today was the first World Meeting you would officially attend, and it would be in your capital. Your island was far from rich but was still clean and good. Your capital wasn't as beautiful as others such as Paris or London but still it did what was needed and your people were healthy and happy.

Your building was decorated with art work from around the country, you only did pastel drawings but others did paintings, sketches, sculptures and others. The meeting room held a big round table and a chalk board. When you were a chibi you had met another micro-nation, Sealand, who had told you everyone in the World Meetings were jerks and that they didn't know how to run a meeting. However it had seemed fine to you, you had planned to make food from each country and have them all eat the other countries food. That way they wouldn't be “hangry” and there was something about people, they can’t hate a group if they like the food, and low blood sugar is a thing that can cause aggression.

However you didn't bother since they seemed so good. You set everything up and went to sit down once everyone had arrived. The allies sat on one side and the axis on the other so you sat between the two groups and smiled. You waited to see how they'd start, however you weren't paying enough attention and suddenly France, England and America were arguing, Spain and Prussia were laughing at that, South Italy was yelling at them whiel North Italy waved a white flag with pride, Canada was sitting in the back quietly as was Japan. China was offering some tasty treats as Russia was watching with a normal happy smile and Germany looked to be at the end of his patient.

As a small, new country you didn't do well with noise and so you stood up quickly, the force of your body causing your chair to clatter. “NO! NEIN! (NO!) NYET! (NO!)” You screamed each time you said 'no', in whichever language, you slammed the flat of your hand against the flat table. “Seriously?!” You asked glaring at them, mostly the ones who were fighting. “No wonder the world sucks as much as it does, we are supposed to find a way to solve the world's problem! Is this every time?” You scream looking around as North Italy and Canada gave a small nod. “Okay then we will have to do it my way.” You said glaring at them, in your own capital and in full on serious mode.

You got up and headed to the chalkboard on the far wall, one wall having the door, another a big window overlooking the city and ocean in the back, and another holding pictures while the last held a chalkboard. You took the chalk and looked at them with serious, hard (eye color) eyes like chips of ice. “We will all speak one at a time, I shall write out problems we need to think solutions for and we will talk over possible solutions. Is that clear?” You asked looking at all of them.

“Excuse me, question.” You looked over and nodded.

“Yes Russia?” You asked as he smiled at you looking at you with a slight smile.

“What will make us do what you say?” He asked as you just smirked at him, giving off a dark aura of your own.

“Simple Russia, I will whoop your ass.” You said simply as the others flinched at what you said and Russia just blinked.

“You want to fight me, little sunflower? I'm the largest country in the world and your only a little island, plus your military can't be much, da? (yes?)” He asked getting his creepy smile and glowing eyes, a dark aura surrounding him.

“Of course I don't.” You said simply blinking at him innocently as he looked surprised. “If you are not willing to be reasonable I'll fight you, but why must we bring our military and citizens into this? Can't we just beat each other up and leave it at that?” You asked with a smile, “it is surprisingly relaxing.”

“I like this one.” Russia said with a chuckle, “you shall become one with Mother Russia.” He said as you blinked at him surprised.

“No.” You said simply shrugging, “as nice as that is for you to offer me I don't want to become one with anyone at present.” You said with a smile at him before turning back to the board, “now can we please just get back to the meeting?” You asked as they nodded.

“Ja, (Yes,) lets.” Germany agreed. Everyone was scared, either you were incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought the Keys path of Magic Trio x Chubby reader x Bad Touch Trio was hard. To have a romantic genre for twelve guys is much harder, I guess it'd make sense to be twice as hard. I'm sorry this is short, but hopefully it will get longer in the later chapters.


	3. Explaining Your Government

It took a while but finally you were able to come to some kind of conclusion, you might actually be able to do some paperwork. “Okay, that was nice. See you guys later.” You said and watched as they all still sat.

“Don't you want to sit and tlak normally little sunflower?” Russia asked as you blinked and bit your (lip color) lips before sitting back down.

“Okay, I can do my paperwork later.” You said setting your elbows down on the table and resting your soft chin on your folded hands. “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Why not we all get to know each other?” America asked as you shrugged your soft shoulders.

“Sounds nice. It gets kind of lonely on this island.” You said your (eye color) orbs looking sad for just a moment. “So, what shall we talk about?”

“I have to admit, I am curious, how did you grow up?” England asked as you smiled, it wasn't a happy smile; more bittersweet.

“Well I was a chibi and a micro-nation at the same time,” you said shrugging, “it was hard, especially as a chibi to do all the paperwork but I was lucky. This is a very close knit community and my bosses were always very nice, they remembered that even though I was a country I was a child. I helped the cleaning and cooking but they did most of it until I learned what I needed.” You said smiling gently, your bosses, maids, and governesses were your parents.

“Reanred arr you needed?” Japan asked as you nodded.

“Yes, my bosses thought it was important that I learn the languages of other countries, cultural things as well as math and science. I am known for my culture.” You explain with a smile, “I focus on the culture and sciences.” You explain with a far off look on your face, “I am barely above a micro-nation however maybe my citizens and I can do something to help the entire world.” Your (eye color) eyes were sparkling like the stars.

“T-that's a...a nice...nice thing to d-do.” You looked to see Canada smiling at you and you smiled back as well.

“Coming form the second largest country in the world that's really nice.” You said as he widened his violet eyes.

“You...you k-kn-know I'm the second largest country in the world?” Canada asked as you nodded.

“Yes, geography was one of the things I was taught, I always liked learning about what each person invented.” You said while looking off slightly, “I preferred it much more than learning about the wars and sadness.”

“No one likes them, aru.” China said as you nodded in agreement.

“That's true. Sorry, I got kind of serous there for a second.” You said and laughed awkwardly, “but yeah, when I was a chibi it was nice. I didn't have a lot of off time except right before, after and during the festivals but I liked it.” You said before looking at all of them, “so how was your guys chibi days?” You asked as they smiled.

“I don't much remember when I was a child, aru. But I remember raising little Japan, aru.” China said with a laugh.

“Yes, I remember raising America more than my own childhood,” England agreed.

“Ohonhonhon~ getting old aren't you, black sheep?” France laughed as England glared at him.

“And your not the same?!” He growled as France sighed and nodded.

“Oui, (Yes,) I can't deny I remember raising little Canada, he was so cute!” France said causing Canada to blush.

“M-M-Maple!”

“Si, (Yes,) it was the same raising little Lovi.” Spain said looking at South Italy.

“I told you not to call me that! Tomato bastard!” South Italy yelled as he seemed to take it as teasing and laughed at what the younger country was yelling.

“Ja, (Yes,) I remember raising Vest.” Gilbert added patting his younger brother on the back.

“That's nice, what about you? North Italy? Russia?” You asked looking at the two.

“Ve~ I was raised by Austria! Me and fratello (brother) were raised separately. Mr. Austria raised me.” North Italy explained as you looked over to Russia.

“I was raised by my older sister, Ukraine, me and my little sister Belarus.” Russia explained as France smiled.

“I remember when you were born, you were such a cute country, now your all grown up.” France added as you smiled.

“I could see that, I bet all of you were such cuties as chibis.” You said with a laugh, “honestly I wish I could see.” You said imaging them as little chibis, some like Russia, the Italy brothers, and Canada were already cute hard to imagine them cuter, all of them as cuties though.

“Hahahaha! Don't worry duddette, most of us have paintings from when we were chibis! We can show you some day.” America said as you smiled.

“I would like that.” You said as Japan started to blush.

“I don't know if that wourd be proper Name-san.” Japan said as you raised a (pale/dark) eyebrow at him.

“Why? If you don't want me to see then okay. I bet you'd be cute as a chibi though.” You said as he started blushing and you giggled seeing him like that. “Sorry, I didn't mean to make you shy or embarrassed.” You couldn't help but giggle at his face. He then looked away shyly as you smiled.

“Sorry but I'm curious, jou said jou were known for jour culture, vhat about jour govermnet?” Germany asked as you smiled and started drawing invisible patterns with your (dominant hand) pointer finger along the wood of the table.

“My country is a democracy. Every person who is an adult votes for a mayor of each city, a governor of the counties and finally my boss. Everything that is done is put in a book that is put in the library.” You explained, “one of the things I'm very proud of is the transparency of my government.” You said with a laugh, “if nothing else.”

“Do jou not like how jour boss runs jou?” Prussia asked as you shook your head.

“No, most of my bosses have been good; I'm very lucky.” You said looking back at him, (emerlad, amethyst, sapphire, etc) eyes meeting ruby ones. “It's just that the transparency is the one thing I'm most proud of.”

“What about our citizens coming here?” Spain asked, “I know a lot of mine want to visit.” Spain asked as most of the other countries nodded their head in agreement.

“If they want to visit go ahead, I don't have a problem with any countries.” You said with a laugh, “as long as they don't do anythign illegal. You know, don't murder, rape, mug, be physically or verbally abusive.” You say as a smile, “like America, my country doesn't have a national language so depending on where they are in the island they speak another language.” You explain with a smile, “so if anyone isn't allowed to visit or my people aren't allowed to visit then it's on you guys.” You say with a smile pulling your hand from the table.

“You do not fear one of us taking you over, da? (yes?)” Russia asked as your smile suddenly turned cold.

“My island is naturally protected by the sea and the mountains on this island. Plus my people know this island, we are pretty self-sufficient.” You add biting your lip, “I hate to sound threatening but since this was brought up....each of you have an enemy that I'm sure wouldn't mind helping.” You said before sighing and your cold aura warmed up. “But none of you have any reason to attack me, I'm far off and don't have really anything valuable.” You add with a smile, “the world doesn’t scare me.” You say as they blink, you looked like a cute little queenly girl but you were strong. It was shocking, maybe that dagger on your hip wasn't just for decoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show reader-chan, she's nice but still you don't want none of this. She's strong enough for the more tough nations like Germany and Russia and she's sweet enough for the kinder ones like North Italy and Canada, and steady enough to deal with the ones that need that like South Italy and America. It's a bit longer and I think each chapter will hopefully get longer and longer.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

“So, I'm kind of interested. What is the big thing with your culture?” France asked as you glanced at him, you were now walking along the market with everyone, it wasn't anything unusual with the bustle of the marketplace. People were used to seeing large groups, they knew however that you were the personification of the country and gave you the proper respect, anyone born here had known you all their life as your country was small enough that you could have a relationship with your people.

“Culture and education are some of the biggest things here,” you explain watching as a group of children run by laughing. You notice one and smile, “excuse me for just a moment.” You add walking over.

“Cecilia!” You call and the cute little girl turns to see you and smiles happily.

“Miss Romanali!” She calls running up to you as you lean down and start rapidly conversing with her. You switch from one language to another so fast that the others have a hard time keeping up with what you two are saying.

“ _Have you been practicing your letters little one?_ ” You asked as she nodded shyly, “Cecilia?” 

“ _I have Miss, I'm just not as good as older brother, he says I'll get better but I don't think so._ ” She look so downtrodden as you kissed her forehead, her older brother, Jasper, loved her and he was the great precious big brother, he was also very good at wring.

“ _No, no sweetie. Don't think like that, everyone has something they do very well, their one hidden talent, Jasper's is his calligraphy and writing. Perhaps yours will be music or art, or maybe math or science, dance, or even sports. You'll find it._ ” You assured her as she smiled back, “ _I just wanted to check, I know how busy your parents are. They work very hard, so be careful playing with your friends, and remember just like everyone here my door is always open. Now go back to playing and remember to keep practicing. Just wait till you find your talent, you'll be off like a shooting star._ ” You waved to her as she ran off, the other kids by this point had ran over and each gave a greeting and hugged you before running off and you went back to the group.

“Sorry about that, Cecelia has been having trouble in school lately.” You say continuing to show them around the island.

“You know her family?” America asked shocked as you looked at him with a smile.

“I know all the families on the island, some better than others though.” You say as they looked at you shocked.

“What is-a it you-a do, besides paperwork and-a all that then?” South Italy asked as you looked at him and shrugged.

“Well, I cook, read books, we have our mythology, I dance, art is big here my specialty is drawing with pastels, music as well though I only play the violin, lyre, flute and piano, and there are eight festivals a year.” You explain as they all suddenly stop and you looked at them confused.

“You do all of that and have time to be a country?” Russia asked shocked as you smile at him and shrug.

“Yes, but don't forget I am just barely over a micro-nation, your all probably much more busy than I am. You are the biggest country in the world, I am the the smallest, that isn't a micro-nation anyway.” You say as they nod slowly.

“So what are the festivals, ve?” North Italy asked as you jumped from one rock to the next.

“Be careful, but four of the festivals are the equinoxes of each season and the other four are the half way point, the longest day of the year, the longest night, the end of winter, and may day.” You explained.

You smiled as you got it, “here we are! My favorite part of the entire country.” You showed them the cliff that looked over the ocean and giggled. “You should see this during sundown and sunrise.” You said as a sea breeze spun around you swirling your (hair color) locks around you.

“I'd love to stay here, aru.” China said as you giggled.

“Come as often as you want. We love visitors.” You said looking at them with a smile, “different people bring different ideas, it makes everything stronger.” You explain as they smile and you lead them away. “I can't wait for the next meeting, I'd love to visit your countries. Which one is next month anyway?”

“Mine, Romanari-san.” Japan said as you nodded happily.

“That sounds fun!” You said happily giggling, “it's a coming of age thing to travel to other countries but I never got a chance, so these World Meetings sounds amazing.” You said as the others smiled gently, they had long since gotten used to the countries so to see them through your new, innocent eyes was a treat.

When you were walking along the main street of your capital night had fallen and there was fire and music and dancers. “What's going on, madchen? (girl?)” Germany asked as you smiled.

“It's time for dancing.” You said the music flowing through you.

“Can we see, frau? (woman?)” Prussia asked as you twitched.

“Ah, to hell with it. Sure!” You said happily skipping over to dance. The people laughed, one of them you had actually taught to play the violin. You allowed the music flow through your chubby body before moving foreword to take Gilbert by his hand in one hand and Matthew by the other showing them how to dance, Gilbert took to it easily but Matthew had some problems. You gripped France and pulled him foreword.

“Come on Mattie, relax. Were all friends here. No one will make fun of you! If they do I have a dagger.” You teased as he started to relax, and you let go to grab the Italy twins and Felicano found the rhythm first but Lovino was soon after. Silently you let go and gripped Japan and China. China found the rhythm almost immediately but Japan barely moved so you let go of Yao and grabbed onto Germany. It took some time but by then both started dating relatively soon. Next you grabbed Spain and England, Spain danced already ready before you took his hand so you let go and grabbed America's. Luckily he helped to get England to dance, the last one was Russia who looked sad.

You took both his hands and giggled, “dance with me Ivan~” you asked moving equickly as he smiled child-like. “See? Fun!”

“Da polversy. (Yes sunflower.)” Ivan agreed as you let go and spin between them moving your arms happily as the men take covert looks at your waist, bum, and breast.

The perverts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, I don't like this as much as last chapter but I think it was funny. I like imaging reader-chan dancing with them. I also enjoyed putting the relationship with the citizens.


	5. New Year, Samhain

You slip on a orange shirt that reached your waist and was an off the shoulder number, the skrit was black and came halfway down your calf. You also put on ballet shoes, the shoes themselves were black and the ties were orange, it was simple and made for this one day of the year. You kept it in good condition and it'd last a few decades.

This was the most important festival of the entire year. It was October 31st, a special day all around the world; Halloween, All Hallows Eve, Day of the Dead, etc. To you and your people it was Samhain, the new year, you actually celebrated three new years, for your spiritual life was today and your favorite festival, then there was the January 1st to be with the rest of the world and then April 1st for culture.

As the biggest day of the year, the last harvest before winter, and you being the personification of Romanali you were expected to have a date, especially considering now you were out in the world. It wasn't anything special or anything you had to do, you just could.

Now, who would you call? You thought on this for the last week and in the end you decided to invite all of them, and though you didn't expect it would happen all came. It was customary to wear a mask, you had your own that was in the pattern and colors of your flag, it covered the top half of your (skin color) face.

You also had a mask for all the boys, their flag all except for Felicano, his was white if the stories from Ludwig, Arthur, and Kiku were true how he waves his white flag all the time. They had arrived yesterday and seen the latter end of the preparations and were ready. You put your mask on and took the masks and skipped over to the boys.

“Hello lovelies!” You sang happily as the boys turned to see you, “are you ready for the most important festival of the year? I brought you guys something as well~” you added handing each a mask.

“What a cool Halloween party, little duddette!” Alfred complimented picking you up and spinning you.

“Thank you,” you said pulling away and leading them out. “I love this time of year,” you sighed happily.

“So what is this entire festival about little sunflower?” Ivan asked as you led them through the streets to the center of the capital.

“This is the festival to honor those who have died and we want to remember and honor.” You explain smiling, “in a way I guess it's like Spain _De la dos Mortres_ (Day of the Dead)” You say as Spain nod’s.

“Si, (Yes,) that sounds like it,” he agreed.

“It also is the story of Pan and Terra.” You say as they look at you confused.

“What is that?” Matthew asked as you jumped slightly.

“Oh, how rude of me!” You giggled slightly, “I forgot you guys don't know my mythos. Pan is the god of the woods, every year he dies in Autumn and is reborn in the spring. He is symbol of the fertility of the earth, Terra is the symbol of the earth.” You explained as England nodded.

“Yes, Terra literally means earth.” Arthur pointed out as you nodded in agreement.

“So we celebrate the last harvest until we plant again in the spring. This is everything, dancing, music, painting, everything!” You giggled and started to slip, gripping the closets thing to you, Lovino, to keep from falling. “Scuse! Mi displce. (Excuse me! I'm sorry.)” 

“It's...f-fine raggazza. (girl.)” He said as you led them ahead to the bright festival, the lanterns and night matching your outfit.

“So this is a big thing for you, oui? (yes?)” Francis asked as you nodded.

“Ouis. (Yeah.) I am expected to have a date, which you guys are acting as.” 

“Were _all_ your dates?” Feli asked not sounding at all opposed to the idea as you started blushing.

“I actually meant more along the lines of my special guests.” You say as they all breathe easier but at the same time kind of sad. You were nice and beautiful with a queenly body. “But here we can enjoy the arts if you'd like? Speaking of which, come here you two!” You giggle taking Matthew's hand in one hand and Ivan's in the other and dragged them to the dance floor. They seemed the least likely to actually dance so who better to drag to dance with? “Dance with me?” You giggled letting go of Ivan's hand to place one of Matthew's hands on your waist and the other in your hand, you place one on his shoulder. You waltzed along with him easily along the floor.

Ivan was blinking confused violet eyes, why would you drag him here and then leave him awkwardly standing here? The people seemed friendly enough but he didn't like this. However before he could leave you waltzed near him again and switched to Ivan placing his hands on you the same as with Matthew and waltzed with him. After a few waltzes with both you dragged them away breathing heavily.

“See? Fun!” You giggled happily as they nodded. 

“Da, (Yes,)” Ivan agreed as Matthew nodded.

“Ve~ you-a should dance-a with me-a and fratello! (brother!)” Feli said happily as you frowned, you had so much fun seeing the lumbering Russian and shy Canadian actually dancing-and so gracefully; they didn’t' step on your toes once.

“We have so much other things to do though!” You said with a smile at the two Italians, “we have so much if we all just dance there won't be anything more.” You said as Feli's curl drooped and you felt bad instantly.

“Eh, I don't-a want to-a dance anyway!” Lovino said crossing his arms as you looked at them and smiled.

“Then why don't we play a little game?” You asked with a giggle, “I feel bad, this time we all can do stuff together.” You said as they lighted up, you lead them away from the dance floor to a set of canvases with all kinds of mediums; oil paints, water colors, pastels, acrylics, and all others you had. “This is a game that one of my governesses came up with, we'll make teams, Lovino, Felicano, and I will be in charge of making a picture. Matthew, Ludwig, and Yao you work with Felicano, Ivan, Alfred and Arthur you work with Lovino, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis with me.” You explain as they all split up into groups, Felicano looked happy while Lovino looked uncomfortable. Your team were doing weird laughter.

“Jou made za wrong choice, madchen. (girl.) Jou have de 'Bad Touch Trio' with jou.” Ludwig warned as you shrugged.

“I'm pretty sure I can handle them. Any of you get out of line I will slap you back.” You warn before smiling. “Okay, here's the rules; one person draws, that's Lovino, Felicano, and me. Then one other person will pick one word, another will pick only three colors-though we can do any shade of the color, the last of the team can't know what the colors or the theme is and has to pick which one they think their team did!” You giggled as they blinked at the shock. “So each team pick someone and send them over there until we need them!” You added pointing to a gazebo down the street. Francis, Alfred, and Ludwig went out.

Felicano had the word 'nature' from Matthew, with blue, green, and red. Lovino had the word 'power' from Ivan and the colors green, red, and black from Arthur. You had the word 'awesome' and the colors orange, red, and yellow from Antonio.

You and the boys painted, Feli made a picture of a lake and forest, Lovi made a strong standing building among shacks and it was beautiful. You had done a surreal amount of flames spelling out 'AWESOME' in Latin, though it was surreal and you had to turn it eighty nine degrees to see it.

Turns out no one won since none of the guys got it right but all the pictures were good. You complimented both boys, Feli took it easily but Lovino didn't really seem to believe you till you flicked his nose.

Next you went to show both Francis and Arthur to play the violin. They fought each other and you had to threaten to shove the violins down their throat and lock them in a room together and you'd take bets on who'd come out alive.

Next you showed Gilbert and Antonio to play the piano. You were showing them and they were following, they weren't nearly as fluid as you but were following along easily. “Jou know frau, (woman,) jour playing iz very good. Much better zan dat idiot Austria.” He said as you giggled, that was the closest to a compliment from Gilbert. His little yellow bird gave a “kyo” in agreement as you giggled, that bird that loved Gilbert so much was probably the cutest thing on him.

Next you showed Kiku and Yao how to play the lyre. It was easy enough with Yao but Kiku was harder with his 'personar space' problems. Finally you got him to calm down and showed him to play. Finally the only thing left was with Alfred. You purposefully decided to teach him to play the flute.

You knew that during the revolution there was a boy who played the flute and one who played the drums. Poor flute guy, he has no weapons and he's next to a drummer, everyone knows drummers are spazes.

He was pretty easy since there wasn't nearly as much with the violin and piano and it was easier to have a rhythm since your air inflation can change it. Than finally there was your favorite thing, buttery soul cakes! It was an actual rice cakes like pancakes. You made them to look like ghosts and smiled sadly.

“Here comes the remembering the dead part.” You say looking down at the soul cakes. “For every person you've lost you take a soul cake and carve in their name and leave it out for their spirit.” You say as their eyes widen shocked. “If you don't want to don't bother then, but I am going to do it. It keeps them close.” 

You carve in the names of your first boss, your governess, and (friends name) who was your first friend your age but was a human and had died. You didn't bother saying anything to the others as you left the soul cakes out, everyone else was putting them as well. The others did it as well but you didn't ask, they'd tell you if they wanted to. Arthur wrote his mother's name, Britanna, Alfred wrote Abraham Lincoln’s, Francis wrote his father's name, Gaul, Yao wrote the name of one of his empresses that he was close to growing up, Ivan wrote out the entire Romanov line, and Matthew wrote out the name of the man who invited hockey with him. Both Ludwig and Gilbert wrote their father's name, Germania, Felicano wrote his Grandpa Rome, Lovino wrote his first boss when he first went from being raised by Big Brother Austria to the Tomato Bastard, and then Antonio wrote his childhood friend’s name.

“This was strangely...helpful.” Antonio said as you nodded slightly.

“It hurts to remember them but it's nice to think they are still here a bit.” You explained looking up to the stray night sky. “They say that when someone dies they become a star. They watch over us.”

“What happens when a star dies, sunflower?” Ivan asked sounding strangely sad as you smile up at him.

“Because they are being reincarnated.” You explained as he looked a bit calm in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I am personally Pagan and so I decided to bring that in to the story. If you don't like it just imagine it as a Halloween party. I didn't realize until I split the teams that I left the Bad Touch Trio out so that they work with Reader-Chan.
> 
> Some of the countries were hard to write who they missed so I just went with it.


	6. Meet the Family

You sat on a couch, your legs tucked under your rounded bum. You were going through a scrap book, when you had been founded photographs had been invented but they were expensive. You drew the pictures growing up, several of your governesses and nannies as well as pictures of you with your best friend. It was customary to have a portrait of each person and a family one each year, it was once painted or drawn but as it got more affordable it was photographed, it becoming a staple of culture as well.

From what you've heard from others that when photograph came out there was a fight with painters and sketchers because photograph were taking their place. They held that they could give color and photos couldn't, and that was where impressionism came from as well. However art was such a huge part of your culture they didn't fight with each other, each person had a favorite but they all were great.

When photos started to become cheap and colorful your childhood friend had children of her own. You were still a chibi but she never held it against you, to (friend's name) you were the same as growing up and you were her children's aunt. She died with you still being a chibi, not ever seeing you change; you were still very close to the (friend's last name) family. You remember her children's faces on the day you went from being a chibi to a full grown nation. Their eyes widened and their children, who were toddlers had hidden not knowing who you were but soon you showed that you were just Aunt Name.

You enjoyed photos for during festivals and such and paintings and sketches for when you could pose it. The Allies and Axis were sitting around you, looking at you curiously.

“What are you looking at so closely, ma cherie? (my darling?)” You turned to the Frenchman and smiled.

“This is a scrapbook of my childhood friend, (friend's full name), she died long ago but I'm still pretty close to her family; Cecilia is part of that family.” You explain as the others looked sad, they had all been close to humans that had died.

“I'm sorry, little sunflower.” Ivan said patting your head as you looked at him and smiled genuinely.

“It's okay, for us there is no end.” You say as they blink weirdly as you shake your head. “Sorry, I forget sometimes that my ways aren't the same as everyone else. When those who die they go to the Summerlands; a beautiful warm place that food grows easily and everyone can eat their fill. After awhile they are reincarnated. It's a cycle of birth and death. I don't know if it makes it easier or harder to face death but it is not taboo for us which takes away the fear.”

“Don't you have Freedom of Religion?” Alfred asked as you quirked an eyebrow, this coming from America? 

“Of course, it's normal for many people to mix other religions with this one, nothing is mandatory. Anyone who wishes for can join but it's far from required. Our school system is purely science and fact, they can go to after-school clubs and such if they want religion. Honestly the festivals are celebrating the year, I still need to rely on the land to feed my people, Alfred. But the one thing we have is a cerebration of church and state.”

“Something Alfred could take a note from,” Matthew muttered as you nodded.

“Oui, (Yes,) I heard that to,” you agreed.

“They have a point Alfred,” Arthur said snickering at the American. “I didn't raise you like that, you were raised to treat your people right. As a gentleman.” Alfred glared at the Englishman as you sweat dropped. Was this going to get ugly?

“Coming from the guy who's Harry Potter racism was based on?” He asked and you started laughing.

“Harry Potter? Seriously Alfred!” You laughed shaking your head, “do you guys have any stories? I grew up on my own so I would love to hear stories of how it is being raised by another country.” You said as they blinked and Arthur smiled.

“Sure thing love, I'm sure I can think of a story or two to tell.” Arthur agreed as Alfred stared laughing his hero laugh.

“And I'll make sure to be there so he doesn't embellish too much!” Alfred agreed laughing as you smiled happily.

“I was raised by him to, along with France, he wasn't that bad.” Matthew added, since you were around and your bopping them on the head the others have learned to pay attention to him in order to avoid your wrath.

“Yes, I at least got one of you to be a gentleman.” England said with a sigh and France gave his strange laugh.

“Oui, mais moi...(Yes, but I...) I raised him to be a lover.” Francis said with a laugh as Matthew blushed horribly.

“Papa!” He yelled, which was just a slightly louder whisper, at one of his fathers.

“How was being raised by them, Matthew?” You asked as he looked at you and played with his fingertips.

“It was fine, I was raised by France first, he found me practically buried in the snow when I was a chibi, he raised me and taught me to be kind and considerate. England took me in later on and raised me to be a gentleman.” He said and shrugged, “I enjoyed living with both but I like living on my own to.” He explained as you smiled, that was nice that his relationship with his fathers was not as strained as America's.

“Reminds me of vhen I waz razing Ludvig.” Gilbert added as Gilbird flew around him letting out little “pyo”.

“Danke, (Thank you,) Gilbert.” Ludwig sighed, he did not need to be dragged into this.

“No problem burder, (brother,) I remember raising jou, jou were so cute as little Holy Roman Empire.” He laughed patting his little brother's head.

“Zuprizinjlj, jou weren't dat bad. Jou took care of me.” Ludwig agreed as his brother threw an arm around his shoulder.

“Any time little brother!” He gave his snake like laugh holding onto the muscled German. Looking at how scrawny he was in comparison it was hard to think that he was the older brother. “Zhen there was Toni raizing Roma!”

“Oh si! (Oh yes!) I remember that! Little Lovi was so cute!” He laughed happily, using his strange laugh as South Italy started blushing and yelling.

“Oi! You tomato bastard!” He yelled his hazel eyes glaring as Felicano came up behind him and hugged him. “Will you stop it with your stupid hug therapy, idiota?! (idiot?!)”

“How was little Felicano then? Was he not as cute as Lovino?” You asked as Spain shook his head.

“I didn't raise him, Austria did.” He explained as you looked at the brothers shocked.

“Oh si! (Oh yes!) Me and fratello (brother) were always governed separately! He's the southern part of the country and I'm the northern.” He explained with a smile as you frowned.

“So you were raised apart, even though your brothers?” You asked biting your plump lip, “that's heartbreaking.”

“Don't be sad ragazza! (girl!)” Lovino said freaking out, he did not do emotions.

“It's sad though, to not be raised with your sibling.” You explained as the others looked at you and were shocked. You not being raised by any country, but instead humans made your understanding more human than theirs.

“Reminds me of being raised by my big sister.” Ivan added as you looked at him in wonder. “Me and my little sister, Belarus, were raised by Ukraine. Ukraine gets picked on because of her giant knockers. She is silly which is funny but a crybaby which is weak.” He explained when you blinked at him shocked, that was...blunt. “And then there is my little sister, Belarus, she is very pretty, she says she loves me but sometimes I'm not so sure.” 

“That's kind of mean Ivan,” you said as he looked at you with a purple aura, the others froze but you just blinked at him, not impressed. “Your lucky to have sisters, especially if one raised you. To call her weak for being emotional isn't nice. I would say it's the opposite, I always thought those who bury their emotions are weaker than those who feel it.”

His aura dissappeard as it was obvious it didn't affect you. “What a kind little sunflower.”

“Do you rearry think that makes one weak, Name-san?” Japan asked as you looked at him and shrugged.

“I know that over in Asia it is primarily thought that letting your emotions control you is a sign of weakness but to me it's hiding it that means your scared. But then again maybe it's only a cultural difference.

“Kiku never showed emotion, not even when he was a chibi.” China added as you raised an eyebrow, “he even called me old with a completely straight face.” 

“You called China old?” You asked laughing, technically it is true, he is the oldest country in the world.

“Hai. (Yes.) It was true, I had just been formed and he was the ordest country around, I was from where the sun rises and he was from where it set.” Japan explained as you started laughing, he said it so seriously.

“It's not funny! Aru!” China yelled as you giggled but blushed at how cute you looked, “I also raised others, aru. You can meet them sometime.”

“Really? I'd like that!” You said as they nodded, Yao smiling happily.

“Perhaps you can meet my older sister to, da? (yes?)” Ivan offered as you smiled happily.

“Da! (Yes!)” You agreed immediately and he smiled happily.

“Best you not meet his younger sister though.” Arthur added as they all nodded in agreement, “that young lady has a bit of a complex for her brother.” He added and everyone shuddered, especially Ivan.

It was a week later that you met Mia, Im Young Soo, and Liam. The Korean immediately touched your breasts and claimed to have claimed them. Which you beat him down, screaming the entire time. Mia and Liam laughed while Japan and China blushed. They should not see you beating down their little brother, as much as he deserved it, adorable and sexy.

It was two weeks later that you met Katusha, the Ukraine woman was very buxom; her “great tracks of land” and she was sweet. She kind of reminded you of (friend's name) and you immediately liked her.

It was later that you got creeped out feeling that someone was watching you. Before you could search their was a woman with long platinum hair in a bow and a matching old time dress. “ _MY_ big brat! (brother!)” She growled holding a knife up to your throat as you blinked, so this must be Belarus and what Arthur was talking about.

“Yes, he is your big brother, and Katusha's younger brother. So?” You asked as she glared at you pressing the knife tighter to the (skin tone) flesh of your neck. Her older siblings were out at the moment, Ukraine running away apologizing because her boss said she couldn't be around him, and Ivan went to make you two lunch, wearing a pink apron. No wonder where the term “Mother Russia” came from.

“He will become one with ME not YOU!” She growled as you gave a giggle, causing her to back up scared. What were you doing. Before she could react you gripped the knife from her and pulled it back.

“Knives hurt people Belarus, you shouldn't use them like this.” You said shaking your head, your (hair color) locks around you as if you were a disappointed parent. “He's your older brother, and you obviously don't love him that way.”

“How dare you?” She growled as you glared at her, your (eye color) eyes hard as chips of ice. Normally you would be gentler but if she was going to threaten you with a knife all bets were off.

“If you loved him that way you wouldn't care, as long as he was happy even if not with you. Your his _little sister_ I don't know if your afraid that the family is breaking up or what but this isn't the answer.” You said as he eyes widened and you realized you got in the ballpark.

“Lunch is ready little sunflow-Belarus?!” Russia jumped and immediately hid behind you, his large frame shaking in fear. However his little sister simply shook and turned, walking away and taking her knife with her. “Huh? Wut? What happened?” He asked standing straight to his hulking height and looking at you with shocked violet eyes.

“Nothing, I just had a chat with your little sister. So lunch is ready? Good, I'm starving.” You say taking his hand and walking with him as he blinks shocked, you must really be a fluffy goddess if you could get his sister to back off with the whole “marry me” and “lets become one” things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in other stuff. You know who you are, *wink* and I learned some of this stuff in Humanities. Impressionism is one of my favorite styles of painting; it is in a tie with gothic for my favorite style, by quiet a large margin.
> 
> I took Russia's explanation of his sisters from the anime.


	7. Yule, The Winter Solstice

You smiled as you finished the final wrapping, it was December fifteenth and you were prepared to spend the first Winter Equinox and Yule with others since (friend's name)'s grandchildren. You had invited them over in mid-November as it was a time to spend with friends and loved ones. They were shocked as it was a three day long celebration; from December 21st to December 25th.

On the twenty-first of December came you slipped on a black dress with silver trim the collar being a golden color. You then set about making your bedroom suitable for all of them to sleep. You removed your single bed and instead, with the help of a few maids, brought in a futon like bed that took up the majority of floor space. You then put a pillow and blanket set that was the pattern of their flag for everyone; Canadian, American, French, Union Jack, Chinese, Russian, Prussian, Spanish, German, and for the Italy twins Feli had a Italian flag pillow while his blanket was decorated with pasta and white flags, Lovi had a Italian flag blanket and his pillow was decorated with tomatoes.

You were expecting them soon so you went to find them and when they showed up you immediately hugged them all. Most didn't mind, quiet enjoying it, others like Ludwig and Arthur were serious, dare you say tsundere?, and so they took it with a blush and not looking at you. You were surprised that Kiku allowed you to hug him as well.

“So, how is this celebrated?” Arthur asked curiously as you walked.

“Yeah, you said three days of partying? That's cool! Huh Canadia!” Alfred called punching Matthew's arm as he pulled away.

“It does seem a bit...strange.” Matthew did allow as you giggled.

“It is the Winter Equinox. The longest night of the year, this is the last hurrah of the moon goddess, Artemis, before her twin brother Apollo, god of the sun takes over and the days slowly start getting longer again.” You explained shrugging, “like I've told you guys before, I am a small island, I have to rely on the earth to feed my people~ The seasons is important.”

“Da, (Yes,) that is true,” Ivan agreed.

You smiled and nodded, leading them up to one of the few luxuries you had, your home was simple the only things you really had that would show the normal status as the personification of a country was your library/study, art room, music room, and observatory. The rest were far from squalor but still basic.

“So how _do_ jou celebrate this?” Gilbert asked as you smiled as they entered the observatory that showed the clear sky. 

“This is the Winter Equinox so tonight we'll all stay up until the sun rises!” You say giggling as they all, with the exception of one, looked shocked at you; America seemed fine with that. “Then we'll have some Apollo soup and sleep, then after we all wake up we prepare for Yule.” You explained but blinked as none seemed to react much as you thought before realizing what it was. “Christmas! Naveda! (Christmas!) Noel! (Christmas!) Ja? (Yes?)” You asked as they nodded, now understanding what you were saying.

“So how do you celebrate Noel, boo? (Christmas, honey?)” France asked as you smiled stretching some, it was not yet dark so you'd make dinner before hand.

“I don't think any differently than you guys do. We spend time with family and friends, we have a nice dinner, hot chocolate, we make the Yule log cake, and burn said Yule log. Mistletoe and poppy, cookies, we exchange gifts. All that jazz.” You said using an old American term you had just heard from someone visiting from there.

“Jule loj?” Germany asked blinking crystal blue eyes.

“Mistletoe?” Lovino asked blushing darkly and looking away from you.

“Pasta!” His younger brother finished as you giggled.

“Sure, we can have some pasta, why not?” You said shaking your head before smiling, “the Yule log is a log we burn for good luck on Yule...or Christmas. There is also a recipe to make a dessert shaped like it using chocolate, and depending on the person they will make it either with mint, or caramel, or even more chocolate.” You said before looking at the older Italy twin, “ and I'm sure that we got the mistletoe from someone else, if your caught under the mistletoe you give someone a kiss.” You blinked confused at Lovino who nodded looking away from you with a deep blush on his face. “Now how about I make some dinner before we stargaze and stay up all night?” You offered as they nodded, some of your cooking sounded good, “what would you like?”

You shouldn't of asked that, all at the same time you heard, frogs legs, burgers, poutine, fish and chips, dim sum, borshe, sushi, pasta, pizza, quissidea, wurst, and Shepard’s pie. You settled on (favorite dish) to make since you couldn't decide on anything.

Afterwords all of you headed to the observatory and watched the night sky. It was amazing, how bright the stars were against the black night sky. You all watched pointing out random shapes and pictures. Felicano jumped when the tree branches hit the wall of the house right into Ludwig's lap. You started laughing as Lovino scream at Felicano to get away from the potato bastard.

“Relax Feli! It's just Zephyr saying hello!” You soothed as you went back to the stars.

“The-a what?!” Felicano and Lovino said at the same time, doing their rare twin thing.

“Zephyr is the secondary god for this festival, he's the god of air.” You said laying back watching the stars as the others did. They all thought, in one form or another, that the stars were alright but your eyes shined much brighter, either causing a gentle smile or a blush to spread over their face, some of them it was both.

You would dance with them and play music every once in a while to stay up as well as you all took turns taking a shower. You weren’t' normal to do so and so you were not used to stay up. You smiled as you watched the orange and pink rays as sunrise started to come, turning the black sky a light blue and purple.

“Guys look!” You cheered dancing in place in happiness, “Apollo is coming! Isn't it amazing?” You said standing and watching the sky get a warm orange, “speaking of Apollo, I'll start on the soup and then we can go to sleep.” You said walking downstairs as they watched the stars as you made the Apollo soup.

You all ate happily, though the normal conversation was dim as everyone was about ready to drop. After you all ate your food you left your dishes in the sink, you'd wash them tomorrow...er, later today. You then led them upstairs to your room as they blinked. 

“This is my bedroom, but I don't have enough guest rooms so we can all share, I took my bed out and set up a sleeping place for everyone. Your flag is where you sleep, Lovino your flag has tomatoes, Felicano your has white flag.” You said with a wink as they just smiled and you all set in your circle. You were in the middle, around you was Ludwig, Ivan,Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Francis, Yao, Kiku, Felicano, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert and then Ludwig again. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio all wore sweatpants in blue, dark purple, and green respectively, Ivan wore pretty green button up pajamas and a little sleep hat, Alfred wore a Captain America pajamas, Matthew and Arthur both wore pajamas that were the pattern of their flags, Kiku wore a white robe to you but you knew it was a certain fashion from his country...a kimono? Yao was wearing a strange red button up shirt and black pants that weren't quiet his normal wear and reminded you slightly of Kiku's nightwear, and then the Italy twins were both wearing sleep pants and tanks. You were wearing a (favorite color) nightgown that reached your knees and was sleeveless.

It was about eleven when all of you woke up and you began to prepare for Yule, hanging the holly and evergreen, decorating the tree, all of them bringing some things to decorate the tree, you all had fun stringing popcorn and peanut butter covered pine cones to decorate the trees outside. Putting gifts under the tree, and putting out candles. Then together you all decided to make four chocolate and peppermint yule logs, you planned to bake them tomorrow and how you would all eat, making what was traditional for all their different countries. Then you all went to sleep early and woke up later somehow, and you honestly didn't know how, cuddling all the guys. You were laying on top of Ivan and Gilbert, cuddling against Matthew and Felicano, your legs were resting on Lovino's stomach and your feet on Antonio's lap while he snuggling Lovino. Francis was laying with his head on your lap and Arthur's head was on your stomach, Ludwig was fast asleep, his face close to yours laying over Ivan, Alfred doing the same almost exactly over Gilbert, Japan was laying on the side the back of his head was just slightly touching your hand, and Yao was cuddling into your neck laying between the small space between Ivan and Gilbert.

It was strange and you couldn't move but it was kind of nice after living along for so long so you didn't do anything. You wondered how this happened but at the moment you didn't care. 

It was a nice day to celebrate such a nice season. You spent it baking, cooking, and singing and dancing. It was amazing. You even got the others to behave. You then all gathered around as you burnt the Yule Log for luck before you all opened the presents for everyone.

You gave Gilbert and Matthew some things you knitted, a blanket in the pattern of the Prussian flag for Gilbert and a mittens, hat, and scarf set in the Canadian flag pattern for Matthew. You painted a picture for Ludwig and Antonio, Antonio was a portrait of himself, Francis, Gilbert, Lovino, and Felicano and for Ludwig a world map to show the rivers and mountains of each place. For Felicano you made a teddy bear with a shirt in the pattern of the Italian flag and holding a white flag, for Yao you made a Hello Kitty plushie that was to look at him; with his shirt, a bow on the opposite ear that Hello Kitty usually has in the pattern of the Chinese flag and in one paw held a wok and the other a ladle. You gave both Francis and Ivan a potted plant and a growing light, Ivan a bundle of sunflowers and Francis a trio of roses one red, one white, and one blue. Alfred had fallen in love with a certain comic series one of your citizens made so you pulled a few strings to get a copy of the new one that wouldn't be published until right after New Years, and for Arthur you got him a new tea set decorated in the pattern of Union Jack. For Lovino you took a pillow that was in the pattern of the Italian flag and you had slowly sewn in red and green thread to be tomatoes and had it that it smelled like tomatoes, and for Kiku you got a set of custom daggers. 

Kiku had given you a set of Katanas since the two of you got into knives that you had a slight liking for, which was from your 2p whose name was Vermillion for some reason. Ludwig had given you a keg of German beer that he had raved, as much as Ludwig raves, to you about, Gilbert had given you a (gold/silver) charm bracelet with Gilbird on it leaving room for you to add more along the way. Antonio had gotten you a potted tomato plant since you didn't particularly have tomatoes on the island yet, Lovino had given you a (gold/silver) ring that had a tomato on it in ruby and emerald, Felicano had given you a cook book of all kinds of pasta since you had shown an interest in learning and can't learn without a recipe no matter how many times you've done it. Matthew had given you a handmade bottle of Canadian maple syrup, it had your flag along the bottom and on the top had a maple leaf on the neck of the bottle and was dated. Alfred gave you a bust of (favorite super hero/heroine) and Francis gave you a (favorite color) dress that he claimed would 'compliment your lovely curves'. Arthur had given you a box set of tea from some very popular, posh shop in London, Yao gave you a cook book of all the dishes he made that you loved so much. Finally Ivan gave you a (gold/silver) necklace with a sunflower charm on it. 

You smiled and hugged them all thanking them for such generosity as they did the same for you. Afterwords you all had a slice or two of the peppermint and chocolate yule log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, my little cupcakes. I spent the weekend over at a friends so didn’t' have time to write anything. Also I explained why I chose to make reader-chan pagan, you are a new country so have to depend on the land, like always you can always decide that your country mixes whatever religion you want with it as it is a very common thing to do.
> 
> Also, I know what Japan is wearing isn't a kimono, I'm doing it to be funny.


	8. Imbolic

It isn't until February 2nd for the Imbolic celebration that you can spend time with them again. Unfortunately for you the duties for countries was hard and you had to spend time away, though you often talked on the phone, Skyped, and wrote letters. If you didn't know better you'd think they all wanted to court you.

However they worked hard to have a chance to come and visit you during the festival. Over the time they had taken the time to learn about your country and you theirs. However there was eleven countries; two the biggest countries in the entire world, one that was no longer a country, and one that you had to make sure to learn both the north and south of it. This made your learning more difficult, although you learned about them for your studies they offered a much more in depth look.

So they knew of your festivals, Imbolic was to welcome spring, and for most unless they left the country it was the first taste of fresh meat since Samhain. Which you honored the “Maiden of Spring” Persephone and the air god Zephyr. 

They were all going to spend the night over and you had seen, happily, that most had the thing you brought with them, some like Ivan and Antonio's couldn't really be brought but you knew they probably love them. Hell, Antonio probably ate his already. You were wearing the dress brought by Francis, the necklace from Ivan, bracelet from Gilbert and ring from Lovino. The rest of the gifts were where they would be from regular use.

You spent this day with them just walking around, you would like to visit their countries the only problem is they couldn't stop fighting on who you'd visit. You just weren’t looking foreword to Italy, not that you weren't happy to go there but you didn't want to hear yet _another_ argument on if you should visit south or north Italy.

However they were all acting strange, and you were getting worried. You sighed and all decided to make pomegranate lamb. You guys put a quart of pomegranate and a cup of sugar and cooked it down until it was molasses like and then marinated the lamb in it, adding salt and pepper then cooking the lamb over indirect heat for fifteen minutes on all four sides, adding another coat of pomegranate molasses each time. You have to wait fifteen minutes afterwords to let the lamb rest and it was fun all of you cooking together. Even ones that don't usually get along like Francis and Arthur, Alfred and Ivan, or even Lovino and pretty much everyone else were getting along.

It was really starting to freak you out.

It was after dinner that you finally couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay, what's going on? All of you have been weird today.” You said glaring at them with confused (eye color) orbs.

“I guess we do owe you a explanation love,” Arthur agreed with a dark blush and wouldn't finish as you looked at them expectantly.

“We all want you, little sunflower.” Ivan said bluntly as you blinked shocked.

“And 'e are okay 'ith zharing you.” Francis said as you blushed darkly.

“He means...only if your okay with it.” Matthew said blushing horribly and looking away, “we just...we all want to be with you and it's up to you but we all agree if you are happy with being ours we'll share you.” He then turned from you blushing horribly stuttering out 'maple'.

You got up and kissed each of their cheeks as they looked at you in different shades of eyes. Once you kissed the last you, shaking, walked away, “please excuse me, I need a moment.” You said and walked to the library and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs and just allowed yourself to think.

Your society had absolutely nothing against polyamoury as long as it was in right confines, it was closely watched sociably just for the fact that it was easy to turn it into a barter system to use one gender as currency. So the idea with being with them all wasn't a problem. But you were a country, to do so was more than just a woman being with men.

However...you couldn't deny a attachment to them all. Perhaps you were just over thinking this? You bit your (lip color) lower lip. Stanidng you went back out and smiled at them and went to sit down as they watched you quietly.

“Perhapz jou'd like to zleep on it, fraulien? (beautiful woman?)” Ludwig offered as you shook your head. 

“No, danke. (thank you.) I have made my decision.” You answered looking at them as they looked at you worried, you seemed calm but it was hard to see any emotions as you looked a them all. What was going on in that pretty head of yours? 

“My answer is yes, but it comes with some conditions.” You said looking at them and sighing before turning your gaze to your chubby fingers playing with them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, “my people come first. If you are willing not to do anything to harm my people...any people really, I will be with you guys.” You offered as they all nodded.

“Of course, frau! (woman!)” Gilbert agreed, he was no longer a nation so there was absolutly nothing he could do to make you not be with him if that was your condition. It sounded like one but it was actually a lot, it was their word that if anything turned sour between you that they wouldn't attack for a personal vendetta.

Standing you went and gave all of them a kiss. Ivan, Arthur, Kiku, and Matthew all gave you a gnelte kiss blushing all the while. Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Felicano, and Lovino's were all a bit deeper, Alfred and Yao had kissed you warmly while Ludwig had quickly pecked you blushing and you had to tug him down to give him a proper kiss.

That night you had made sure to put a barrier with pillows from you and them. “Why you do this, aru?” Yao asked as you smiled at him bittersweet like.

“Because if we are together now it is different than being friends. So you guys will have to wait.” You said as they blinked before frowning slightly.

“Okay, we understand, Name-chan.” Kiku agreed as you smiled, you knew for him to go from using the san honorific to the chan was a big deal about him.

You smiled giving each a kiss and saying goodnight to them in their language; English for Alfred and Arthur, French for Francis and Matthew, Chinese for Yao, Russian for Ivan, German for Gilbert and Ludwig, Italian for Felicano and Lovino, and Spanish for Antonio. 

You laid down and had the sweetest dreams you've had as you moved from childhood. Filled with innocent love and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how much of a filler this chapter feels, but I just couldn't quiet get it to be so, this is an important step though.


	9. Trades

It was weird as you sat surrounded by the men, you weren't usually very popular among men, true your culture saw a more chubby body as attractive in your society but you were so shy and always so busy that it didn't matter. Plus you didn't want to start _that_ kind of relationship with someone who would eventually die, sure even countries would disappear but if humans lived to be one hundred it'd be shocking.

Countries went from how old you were, fifty-six years, to China, six thousand years. Some countries that no longer exist were even older as far as you heard. However now you were in a relationship with elven of them. Dio mios (My gods,) hopefully you didn't bite off more than you could chew.

You were right now all sitting in Matthew's house, he had enjoyed being noticed more often however it was a bit off putting when he was so used to being invisible, sometimes he found he kind of missed it in an odd way. No matter how it hurt and he hated it there was something about the comfort of familiarity.

However at the moment he enjoyed being around you and the other Allies and the Axis. “Hey...Name.” Matthew said as you turned to him with a gentle smile. “My boss...he wants to ask about trades with Romanli.” You blinked owlishly, you never had a trade before.

“Da, (Yes,) mine to.” Ivan added as the others nodded.

“Ja, Fuher (Yes, (German word for president or leader)) vants vest to also.” Gilbert added as Felicano beside him nodded like a little puppy.

“Si! (Yes!) That's what our boss told fratello (brother) and me.” He laughed happily as his curl bounced.

“Well, okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look into it.” You said with a smile, “those who have had their rite of passage enjoy things from other countries, perhaps I can bring them to them.” You said happily as the nodded.

The thirteen of you talked for quiet some time trying to figure everything out as your head started hurting. You never had made a trade agreement so trying to remember the few things you had learned while trying to remember what it was your people wanted and what you had a surplus of that you could offer to them in exchange.

“Hold on guys, just slow down.” You protested as they got talking of who wanted what and you could sense that a fight was going to start soon. “Have you two dozen men forgotten that I've never had a trade before? I need to do this slowly and simply, I've never done this before.” You said as they nodded and seemed to calm down.

“Relax, babe.” Alfred soothed as you nodded 

“Ja, (Yes,) how about we start on what each person wants from who? Then we can move on to negotiation.” Ludwig offered as everyone agreed, the others would look out for you to make sure you got a fair trade. Though they all liked you and wouldn't want to do that anyway. Certain ones like the Italy twins, and Russia the others were not sure that would be good enough for you but they were safe enough with all of them watching over you. Any one tries anything another eleven countries would be coming after him.

Germany took a spiral and turned it sideways, on the side there would be two categories, want from Romanli, and offer to Romanli. Along the top it had all two dozen of them; France, America, Canada, England, Russia, China, Japan, West Germany, East Germany, South Italy, North Italy, and Spain.

“Okay, vhat is it you want to import or export, Name?” Gilbert asked as you looked at them and shrugged, rubbing your arm.

“Give me a moment to think about it.” You said as you concentrated, “depending on how mcuh you want to have I don't know how much surplus I have.”

“Take your time, chica. (girl.)” Antonio agreed as you thought on it. After awhile you snapped your fingers and smiled in triumph, finally able to remember everything.

“We have grown things, and certain crops are surplus this year; parsley, sage, rosemary, thyme, spices, honey, and I don't think anyone will want it but we have quiet a few sunflowers as well. We also have a surplus of fish, butter, cream, and red meat. As well we've been producing a bit too much and not consuming enough...jewelery, musical interments, knitted blankets, and strangely pastels as well.” You explained as the others smiled happily, not surprisingly Ivan was the first to speak.

“I like the sunflowers, sunflower.” Ivan said as you giggled at his cuteness. “No one else wants them, da? (yes?)” He asked with just a moment purple aura going around him.

“Hey, no way man, Kansas is the sunflower state!” Alfred laughed nervously as everyone nodded.

“Okay, zunflowerz go to Ruzzia.” Ludwig said as everyone else blinked waiting.

“Vere running low on jewelry vor tourist, Vest.” Gilbert remind Ludwig as his little brother gave a tired sigh.

“Vight, und on meat az vell. Anyone 'ave a problem vith that?” Ludwig asked as everyone shook their head.

Lovino and Felicano had been whispering to each other for a while. “Doistu (Germany) fratello (brother) needs-a cream, and I need parsley, sage-a, rosemary, and thyme.” Felicano said as Ludwig nodded, “were-a running low on-a our cooking-a supplies.” Felicano said as Ludwig wort something.

“Anyone?” Ludwig asked looking around.

“Uh...actually....” you turned as you heard Matthew whispering.

“Wait a moment guys, what is it Mattie?” You asked looking at him, a small, gentle, smile stretching across your chubby (skin tone) face, gently encouraging him.

“Well...I...uh....I would like some rosemary....not much but a bit.” Matthew said blushing and looking worried.

“I have, if the yield goes as planned, two hundred excess pounds of rosemary.” You said as Felicano smiled happily.

“I-a only need-a fifty or so-a pounds.” Felicano said as Matthew nodded.

“If you don't...mind that.” He said shyly as Felicano nodded happily.

“Do you need anything else, or just the rosemary, Mattie?” You ask as he nodded and you blinked owlishly, “yes to which?”

“I would also like some of the blankets, were being bought out faster than my stores can make them.” You smiled and nodded, giggling. 

“Since that is something made you could always commission local knitters to make it in patterns if you want.” You added as he nodded simply smiling.

“I might do that.” He said as he rubbed his arm, “when winter comes I might do it.” Matthew said as he held his little polar bear, which every time he talks to him he calls him Kuma-something or other. Once Kumakooki another Kumajiouri, another Kuamsuso. You just called the bear Kuma.

“Name, you said that there are a surplus of your musical instruments, aru? The same ones you played during your festivals, aru?” Yao asked as you nodded, “I'd like to do that, aru!” 

“Yo! Some totally righteous artists in Marvel need some pastels for the super cool hero comics they are making!” Alfred said as you laughed.

“Okay, relax Alfred. They aren't going to run away.”

“Oh, right.”

“I quiet rike fish.” Japan added.

“Fizh iz zo zmelly. I 'ould need zome butter.” Francis said sticking his tounge out at Kiku in playfulness.

“Ja, ja, (Yeah, yeah,)” Ludwig agreed writing it down as he went over the table, “England? Spain? What about jou two?”

“I do know there is a growing sect of people who like honey with their tea.” Arthur said as Antonio nodded.

“And I could really use some spices as well! Some Romanli spices!” Antonio grinned looking at you as you giggled.

“Vell dat iz all of vhat ve vould like to trade from Romanli.” Ludwig said glancing up at you with his ice blue eyes. “Now what about jou, Name?” 

“Well what do you guys have a surplus of?” You asked as they all went one by one and you blinked, your quick thinking mind keeping up easily.

“I can choose from all of them, right?” You asked and they nodded. “Well from France I could use some cheese, some tea from England, some vanilla from east Germany, and I could also need tomato and basil.”

“I can give you the tomatoes.” Antonio and Lovino said at the same time and looked at each other.

“Tomato bastardo! (bastard!)” Lovino screamed as you giggled everyone deciding to let the two fight, or whatever it was Antonio called it.

“My people also like to read manga and comic books online, they'd probably love to be able to have it in physical form. We are warm and so don't have much ice, and maple syrup; I absolutely loved it when we had the world meeting in Toronto and I'm sure my people would to.” You explained before thinking for a moment, “silk, pasta, gelato, and ginger would be interesting as well, and vodka and beer.” You add as they nodded coming to some kind of agreement. “I guess we'll have to go over this more on how much of everything.” You added with a nervous giggle.

“Don't fret, love.” Arthur soothed you gently, “nothing to worry about. We'd never do anything to hurt you, you can trust us.” He promised as you smiled.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreign trading policies are difficult and complicated so I'm acting like countries have a lot more power and say in the matter than they actually do.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

You had been trading with both the Allies and the Axis for a while now and it was shocking. You now had to supply not only your own people but other countries people, but you also got to get things that you just either couldn't or didn't have the claimant for to your people. Some didn't like it, some liked the idea of yo being an island and no one coming in, like Japan once was. You felt conflicted about that, you wanted your people to be happy but seriously? It was a rite of passage after secondary school and before being educated on their chosen field it's customary to go to another country for anywhere from a week to a month. And if you didn't how long before you were forced like Japan was forced? This was the best course of action.

It is hard though, but that makes people busy which makes them happy since they know they will have plenty of profit to provide for their families. No one goes hungry here, though they may go without as much food if harvest is bad compared to if it is good. But certain things are provided for them by the government, like healthcare and the necessitates, as well as a two week trip to a country for their rite of passage if they can't afford it.

However right now you are in Florence, Italy with the rest of the countries and the meeting is over so you are sitting with them in Felicano's house. Strange considering he lives with Ludwig, but he actually has his own home. You and they were all hanging out but you could feel a strange formal aura coming over the gathering and you seemed to be the only one to not know _why._ It was very off putting.

“You know sunflower, you should alley yourself to us.” Ivan said as you looked at him confused.

“Who's we?” You asked, it was no secret that Ivan didn’t have alliance with many people in the gathering and the ones he did, like Ludwig, didn't turn out too well. Perhaps he meant with other Soviet countries, like his sisters?

“All of us, chica! (girl!)” Antonio said with a laugh as you blinked, all twelve of them?

“But...would that make me an part of the Axis or Allies?” You asked as they shrugged.

“Both, probably.” Ludwig answered as you blinked again and rubbed your forehead.

“That doesn't make any sense. Every war if a Alley or Axis is involved they don't work together.” You ponied out as they nodded in understanding.

“You-a can still be-a alley to both of us-a, raggazza. (girl.)” Lovino pointed out crossing his arms and looking away from you. 

You had started shaking, what were you to do? You were not a war person, and to be part of both? That didn’t seem right, and if a war started you would be expected to help; who would you help? This made no sense! Before anyone could ask if your alright you stood up and they flinched back. “I'm sorry, I need a moment.” You said and power walked to the room you were staying in while here.

You went to the room that Felicano was letting you spend the night in, you were all going to spend tomorrow together and leave for your homes that night. The room was done in elegant creams, whites, and golds and had a window that took about half of one of the walls showing off the majestic scenery of Florence. The room didn’t have much furniture, a simple bed, desk, and dresser. You hadn't really needed to unpack but you hated digging through a suitcase so you had. There was also a desk and a lamp on the bedside table, there were quiet a few portraits of the landscape of Italy.

You closed and locked the door, you didn't want to see anything, you need a dark enclosed space to think. You went foreword to cover the windows with the curtains, smiling as you looked at the pigeons nesting before you did so and covering it went to sit at the desk and set your arms on it and bury your head in your plush arms to think.

Now what were you to do? They'd be expecting an answer when you came out and you didn't want to leave them in suspense. The last thing you needed was them starting World War III while they waited.

Well, Spain, North Italy, South Italy, France and England all have strong sense of culture and art and that was something that would fit well with your creed. Perhaps you could all even start something to try and prevent wars, as best as you guys could anyway? Germany, Prussia, Russia, nad America all have a strong army, and Canada does have as well and he has the added bonus that he doesn't start shit willy nilly like his brother does. And China has a booming economy that would be nice for help in your own economy as you have no world wide economy at the moment.

However it isn't all nice, North Italy, and South Italy will run away in war, France will give up without a struggle, and Spain had a habit of not getting into altercations even if he was an alley. On the opposite side of that was America who started wars for no real reason. With Germany and Prussia there was the stigma of the late 1930's and early 1940's of Nazis and even though you were open minded you knew that it was such a horrifying thing that happened and it had happened once, same with Russia's long bloody history. It's strange but there was the possibility it could come, just like China's air pollution; your entire culture was based on nature and pollution would set a rot into your people like cancer in a body. Then there was England, you were scared to be considered part of the United Kingdom, you didn't want to end up like Wales where people didn't realize that you _were_ a country in your own right, on the flip side of that Canada didn't have much of a worldwide presence and you didn't know if you wanted that for yourself and your people.

You sigh and against your will your (eye color) eyes close. Before you knew it you were fast asleep. Forty minutes later the others were worried, you hadn't made a sound or come out. “Do-a you think Name is-a mad at us, fratello? (brother?)” Felicano asked shaking as his eyes watered.

“Why would she be, aru?” Yao asked looking at your door as he bit his lip and played with his ponytail in anxiety.

“Perhaps Name-chan was insurted by our offer?” Kiku asked as Alfred blinked confused blue eyes.

“What do you mean, dude? How could that be insulting?” Alfred asked as Arthur sighed.

“You might be onto something Kiku, she has told us plenty about hyer festivals but we don't know much about the accepted etiquette, perhaps it is seen as insulting how we asked?” Arthur asked worried.

“I hope the sunflower hasn't left.” Ivan said worried as he opened the door to your room, just to make sure you were still there and hadn’t left him. A gentle smile spread his face as he saw you. “Do not sleep there, Name, you'll get a krick in your neck.” He gently scold coming foreword even though you were too into sleep to respond. The others came to see you fast asleep.

“Fraulien (Beautiful woman) must have been sleepy.” Gilbert pointed out stroking some of your (hair color) locks of hair.

“Maybe she vaz thinkinj too much and vore herself out, bruder. (brother.)” Ludwig pointed out as he lifted you into his strong arms to carry you to bed. Matthew moved the blankets out of the way and fluffed the pillows while Ludwig carried you over and set you down. Showing a level of carrying that he didn't normally display Gilbert removed your (favorite color) flats and Ivan tucked you in gently.

“Bon nuitte, belle fluer. (Good night beautiful flower.)” Francis soothed brushing some hair from your face and kissing your forehead before they left to allow you to sleep.

You awoke three hours later groggy and stumbled out of the room to see them. As soon as you saw their faces all a strange mixture of anxiety, hopefulness, and happiness everything came rushing back as you blushed and played with your hands, as the wood detail of the floor seemed suddenly very interesting. 

“You guys know...if the offer to make alliances with you is still open...I'd do it.” You said blushing and looking away as they all smiled, some like the Bad Touch Trio, smiled widely while others like Lovino and Kiku smiled slighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been to Florence, they have a lot of pigeons. I don't know why. I put Wales being a country but no one thinking it was because I am English, German, and Welsh from my father's side, my paternal grandmother was English and Welsh and my paternal grandfather German. My mom thought that Wales was part of England.


	11. Spring Equinox

You danced happily in your home a song from Russia playing, Ivan had recommend it to you and you had fallen in love with the music. You were, again, expecting them to come; the Spring Equinox and they were coming over to celebrate the Spring Equinox. March 21st or for many it is seen as Easter. You were actually standing on the beach waiting for the ship to show up. Soon you saw the ship, the _Cyron_ you smiled as your (eye color) eyes lighted up like precious jewels as you excitedly waited for the ship to dock.

You smiled as they came through and ran up to them happily waving and calling out to them. They turned as they saw you and you jumped up to tackle Ivan in a hug, who was closest to you. You hadn't seen any of them in the flesh for six weeks, the longest you've gone, you've talked and Skyped them but it wasn't the same.

“Privet, polyservy! (Hello, sunflowre!)” Ivan greeted hugging you enough that your spine cracked. He gave you a quick kiss in greeting but you smirked and pulled his face down with his scarf to give him a proper kiss. Kissing was a important think your culture, lovers gave a kiss on the lips, families the older kissed the forehead and the younger the cheek, and friends would kiss the temple. You knew that in certain cultures kissing wasn't socially acceptable or even illegal that it seems so strange to you.

Ivan blushed and buried his face in his scarf blushing as you giggled, this was a guy who would kiss in greeting. Smiling you turned next to Yao and kissed him, “Ni hao, (Hello,)” you greeted with a smile as he squealed about how cute you were. “Now Francis,” you whisperer turning to the blonde who was smirking as Arthur gave a light glare, “keep your hands above the waist, accord? (deal?)” 

“D'accord. (Agreed.)” Francis pouted as you gave him a kiss before turning to grip Arthur's tie and pull him close to kiss him. You always wanted to do that and it was really nice, Arthur started to blush horribly causing you to giggle. You turned then to kiss the Italy brothers, you kissed Lovino first considering how he gets, even though you never compared the two he still had issues. You might need to find him a good therapist. Lovino started to blush just like Arthur, when you kissed Felicano he pulled you to kiss and gave his normal response. “Ve~ I got-a kiss from a pretty girl!~” You giggled at his response.

“Vhere's mein? (mine?)” Gilbert asked as you smiled, his ruby eyes sparkling as you just smiled.

“Patience is a virtue, oh Awesome One.” You teased standing on your toes to kiss him as well before quickly kissing his little brother. “See? Ludwig is patient.” You teased flicking Gilbert's nose while Gilbird gave a amused “pyo” and moved to set on your (dark/light/medium) head.

You then turned to give Antonio a sweet kiss, he giggled as he kissed your nose then. “You’re cute~” He complimented as you blushed, “aw, now your a tomate (tomato)” he teased. You then turned to give Matthew a kiss as the shy Canadian blushed darkly and then gave the laughing Alfred a kiss as well. The last was Kiku who looked decidedly uncomfortable with his face blushing darkly.

“You don't think your getting out of this, do you Kiku?” You ask quickly giving him a kiss, it was quicker than all the others but did make him look like he was about to pass out. “You okay?” You ask as he nods shaking.

“H-Hai. (Y-Yes.)” Kiku assures as you giggle.

“Good, let's go home.” You led them, your hand was being held in both Matthew and Felicano in one side and the other side Antonio and Yao was holding it. Alfred was holding one arm near his brother and Arthur was holding the other. Ivan's strangely alive scarf moved so it held your neck as well as his, it was strange but hell you practiced magic so what was the difference? Both Francis and Gilbert were holding your waist and knocking into each other which made them laugh their....unique....laughs. Ludwig was walking his hand on your lower back, Lovino was walking with his arm around your shoulder, and then Kiku walked by you, not touching but he would glance at you blushing and thinking of the kiss you had given him.

When you got to your house you pulled them to the back yard where you had a gate built over the last month and a half. “I hope you guys don't mind, but I thought this might be something for us to do together is to try and plant what you guys like.” You said with a gentle smile, the festivals were nice but they didn't offer much in the way of alone time.

“Like what, love?” Arthur asked and you smiled gently as you looked at the seeds you had gathered.

“Well tea leaves for Earl Grey tea, black tea, green tea, roses, sage, a maple tree, sunflowers, potatoes, tomatoes, and (favorite fruit/vegetable). I actually want to plant twice as much potatoes, and three times tomatoes since they are used a lot in some dishes that have gotten popular this last week or so.” You explained smiling, “I thought it'd be fun and a good way to celebrate Ostara.” You said smiling gently and playing with your fingers. (Friend's name) had planted with you ever Ostara and after she got with her husband they would do it together and you'd join after they had their children to celebrate.

“Ostara? Easter?” Alfred asked as you nodded with a giggle.

“Yep, maybe we can paint eggs to.” You say happily tugging them inside, it was the twentieth of March and you'd paint eggs and hide them for the children.

“I never understood that, why do you paint the eggs and the bunny? Bunnies don't lay eggs.” Ivan looking at you as you all settled in your library to talk. This caused you to blush and giggle which made Ivan look at you with a confused expression. “What is so funny sunflower?”

“The eggs and rabbits don't mean that they _lay_ the eggs, it's symbolic.” You explained before staring to blush and looking away as you blushed, “it symbolizes sex.” You explained as they all blinked and some, like Arthur and Kiku, blushed while others, like the Bad Touch Trio, started laughing. “Stop it you guys, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, the earth is just most fertile, it's about the Mother in the triple goddess and the earth.” You say looking to the side your (eye color) orbs showing embarrassment at the way the guys were now looking at you.

“Ohonhonhon~ so 'aster is about dat?” Francis asked pulling out a rose from who knows where and handing it to you. You raised a (hair color) brow as you took the rose.

“Uh...merci. (thank you.)” You thanked taking a sniff of said rose. 

“So how do you celebrate your Ostara or Easter or whatever it is?” Felicano asked as you smiled.

“We hide eggs, paint them, we have eggs for breakfast and bury them in our yard.” You explained smiling as you looked outside a window that showed your bare garden, hopefully by tomorrow it would be planted, it was a blank canvas at the moment. “Speaking of which, I have to hide a few eggs. Children find them and sleep with them under their pillow. Not real eggs of course, we used clay molded to look like eggs.” You explained as they smiled.

“That's interesting, chica. (girl.) Do you want our help?” He asked as you smiled at them. 

“That'd be great if you guys will.” You said standing and giggling, “as the personification of Romanli I have to take on a lot of the hiding of the eggs, the kids only get three and then they are done. Sometimes they help the others who can't find them. Just remember that these are kids finding them so don't hide them _too_ well.” You added with a smile as you divide up the clay eggs that you have to hide, instead of thirty eight eggs to hide you only had to hide two while the others all hide three. “Don't get lost~” you teased winking at them as they blushed.

Most went off on their own but Matthew stuck close to you, he didn't want to get lost, Francis, Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio went off on their own, Ludwig, Felicano, and Kiku in another, and Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, and Yao in the last group. Leaving you and Matthew in a group.

You smiled and led Matthew from the path, “there is something I've wanted to show you for a while, I think you'll appreciate it more than the others.” You said, in all honesty certain parts of your island you thought one or another man might like to see and this seemed like a good time for the cliff you thought Matthew would like.

He didn't seem that easy going up the cliff side, he was holding Kumajiouri in his arms as you led him up stopping far enough away from the cliff. His violet eyes got wide and sparkled, making you giggle at how cute he is.

After you two had enjoyed the cliff and the saltwater blowing your hair out you left to hide the eggs in simple places. You two came upon Gilbert and Francis talking while Antonio helped a protesting Lovino up on the tree to hide one in the tree that had once held a woodpecker that was long gone.

“Uh...Lovi? Amour? (Love?) That's a good place to hide an egg but I don't think any of the children can get it and I don't want them to hurt themselves trying to get it.” You said as they set down and instead hid the clay between some roots.

“I told-a you, you-a tomato bastarda. (bastard.)” Lovino growled as Antonio, used to his personality, just laughed. You shook your head and led the five men back to your home to find Alfred, Arthur, Yao, and Ivan already there.

“Where's Ludwig, Felicano, and Kiku?” You asked as Yao looked decidedly worried for his younger brother, this caused Gilbert to blink worriedly, Gilbird-perhaps sensing his master's feelings-pyo'd sadly, and Lovino started to glare.

“They haven't shown up yet, honestly I'm starting to get worried. This was the first time we've been without you leading us.” Arthur explained looking more than just slightly worried.

“I'll go and look.” You said simply, you knew with Felicano they probably just got side tracked. 

“I'll help, aru. If we split up we can cover more ground, aru.” Yao said as you shook your head in the negative.

“Nyet. Numa. Nein, Nej. Non, (No. No. No. No. No,) and any other word for 'no' that exists. The last thing we need is you to get lost.” You point out as the others nod, seeing the logic in that, you _are_ this island. 

“What is going on?” You all turned hearing Kiku's voice and seeing them everyone gave a sigh of relief as you started to laugh, a release of anxiety. You covered the plush lower half of your face as you giggled helplessly. “Why are you raughing Name-chan?” Kiku asked and before you or anyone could explain Gilbert had launched himself over and wrapped his arms around his more muscular little brother.

“Vest! I vas so vorried!” Gilbert said holding him close.

“Dummkof! (Fool!) Let go!” Ludwig said trying to pull away from his older brother's uncharacteristic clinging.

“Aw~” you cooed gently, “he raised you Ludwig, he's being worried.” You smiled, it was nice to see Gilbert's caring side, usually he only showed it to Gilbird but he showed it periodically to his little brother, as well as his close friends Antonio and Francis and rarely to Alfred and Matthis. 

All thirteen of you slept in your room that was the same way you stayed over each time they came. You were up and had slipped out of the group without waking anyone and had started making eggs. You made omelets, dippy eggs, scrambled, and poached them saving the shells in a bowl. Eventually, slowly, each woke up and followed their noses to find you. You turned with a bright smile, you weren't always a morning person but the holidays always made you very happy and excited. You were wearing (favorite color) sweat pants, and a tank top that is in the pattern of your flag. You had your (hair length) (hair color) locks in a (bun, ponytail, braid, in a headband) with a (favorite color) apron that said in (second favorite color) paint 'Potions Mistress'. 

“Gotun morgin! (Good morning!)” You waved with a smile, despite your being wide awake and making breakfast your (jewel-as in brown=garnet, blue=sapphire, etc) were hazy. “I made eggs and toast!” You cheered as Alfred, Gilbert, and Felicano cheered at the thought of food.

You all ate the eggs and toast with several different kinds of jams. Afterwords you divided up the egg shells to bury. “Now we'll all have a productive season of growing things.” You said happily giving each of them a kiss. “Ready to decorate the eggs?” You giggled as they all nodded seeming to enjoy it.

“Why don't we all paint other peoples flag?” Matthew asked as you smiled.

“That sounds like fun! I get yours Mattie.” You said winking as Matthew started blushing bright red.

“M-M-Maple!” Matthew stuttered as you started laughing at how cute he was.

“Come on!” You added gripping Lovino's wrist in one hand and Ivan's in the other.

You did make the egg in the Canadian flag, Matthew did in his brother’s, the American flag. Alfred did one in the French flag, Francis did one in Chinese flag, Yao did one in the Russian flag. 

Ivan, who was painting an egg to look like the Romanli flag, smirked and gave one of his creepy looks to Yao, “you want to become one with Mother Russia, da? (yes?)” Ivan asked as Yao screamed 'No!'.

“Ivan leave him alone.” You sighed, “this is a time to celebrate as _humans._ Yes we are countries but we are also humans-we just live longer than most-we have to spend time just being human.” You point out as the others fear that Ivan will do something to you, of course with eleven of them the chances of him hurting you is small but he doesn’t. He looks almost genuinely happy that you referred to him as human since most saw him as a inhuman monster that was a psycho and a monster, more beast than man. For you to treat him like all the others was a refreshing thing.

“Okay.” Ivan said as you smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his nose. You knew he was self-conscious of his nose, thinking it was too big, and you thought it was perfect for his face and so would show him you thought it was cute. Not as cute as his accent but still very cute~

Lovino was making the Spanish flag, which got Antonio, who was painting the Italian flag, teased him where Lovino would have thrown the egg at him if you didn't reach over Felicano, who was painting the skyline from your tallest building-which you had shown to him a few months ago-since he and his twin shared a flag he was making your skyline, and plucked the egg from Lovino until he calmed down.

Gilbert was painting a Union Jack, showing that he did have a bit of artistic talent, Ludwig ws making his older brother’s flag, and Arthur was painting the German flag. You smiled seeing them all do it. It was nice to see them all getting along as you all worked both together and on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter yet, possibly. I hope you guys like it! I am now half way through with this path.


	12. May Day

You were fast asleep in the Italian brothers' home. It was your first time spending away from your island during a festival. However this wasn't a big one and it's nice to go out of the island from time to time. It was May 1st, as in May Day. Felicano wanted you to feel at home in Italy and so had prepared for all of you, like all the times this year, you would all celebrate together.

You were fast asleep laying on top of Ludwig and Ivan who laid together, your head was on Alfred's stomach while Mattew and Kumajiouri cuddling into your shoulder and on the other side was Antonio doing the same, he was cuddled into Gilbert while Francis spooned the albino Prussian. Felicano was laying his head on Ludwig and cuddled into you, Lovino and Yao wre both laying over y our legs, one hand was held out to hold tightly to Kiku's hand, and Arthur was laying his head on your stomach laying between Ivan and Ludwig.

When the twelve of you woke up and got dressed, you wearing a spring summer dress in green and trimmed in yellow. You knew better than to go out to be around people with the males. You had no problem with your polyamoury relationship, or you wouldn't be doing it, but you knew that in this country of primary Catholics plenty would. Honestly you were a bit surprised the more religious like Felicano, Lovino, Alfred and Arthur were all for this.

You started making oatcakes with them it was funny as Ivan ended up turning on the mixer and hitting himself in the face with a flour-egg mixture, Lovino got frustrated and started screaming and you had to bop him in the head to get him to calm down. Of course you all kept Arthur from the kitchen as best you could.

"So what god or whatever is this about?" Alfred asked as you were frying up the oatcakes.

"The earth and fire." You answered smiling gently as you flipped a cake, placing it on a plate for Kiku, "Sexual energy and all."

"Honhonhon~ 'hat 'as dat?" Francis asked as you looked at him with a raised brow, what was with him? You were so used to being opened about basic biology that the majority of the world's problems with sexuality and the human body was strange to you and you often forgot about the fact that most people's eyes were like this.

"I can't wait to dance on the pretty pole with ribbons!~" Antonio hummed as you giggled.

"The Maypole! Once upon a time it was only allowed to dance with it in two instances." You pointed out as they watched you, waiting for you to continue but you kept on flipping the oatcakes with Ivan, not even thinking to say anything.

Are-a you going to-a keep us all-a in suspense?" Lovino asked glaring at you lightly, "what-a could make-a someone allowed?!" He asked as you blinked (eye color) gem like orbs.

"Oh, why didn't you just ask? The people who could do it were special births, someone who was born on May 1st, who was a May Day Baby and someone who was conceived on May 1st, making them born on February 1st, making them a May Child and then people who are in love. Of course that stopped long ago. I remember when (friend's name) fell in love with her husband." You added smiling, you remember being a chibi and watching her dance with him, their eyes for no other. For just a moment you felt envy for her, you didn't quiet understand everything that came with that kind of love but you knew that you wanted it someday, you wanted someone who would care for you like and for you to care for like they did. It was only a moment and you scolded yourself for thinking it, you were happy for her you just felt like she was leaving you behind. But she never did, not until she died at a ripe old age, her once firm skin was lax and her once (friend's hair color) hair was silver and white but she was still the same girl who you once played in the ocean and the woods with.

You were so lost in your memories you didn't notice the men looking at you, wondering if they had been back then if they would dance with the pole, they did love you but were they close enough yet to be in love was something they didn't know yet. You, for your part, didn't think of it. You loved them but you didn't know if they had your romantic love just yet. But you didn't worry about that like they did, you didn't have a checklist to go through to decide. You'd know when you knew.

"Perhaps our children will be May Child or May Day Baby, da? (yes?)" Ivan asked as you looked at him with wide (eye color) eyes, your black pupil almost covering the coloring competently in your shock. What?!

"Hey! If Name is having your child she should have my awesome babies to!" Gilbert screamed as you blinked stupidly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Back up for a moment! Let's all calm down!" You said holding your arms over your chest as a X and blushing madly.

"Do you not want babinos? (babies?)" Felicano asked, his curl drooping in sadness as you blushed harder and spluttered.

"I...I don't know!" You covered your face with your chubby hands and peeked, slim glance of (eye color) orbs between plump (skin tone) fingers. "I've always wanted to be a maman. (mama.) But this kind of came out of nowhere, and I don't want to force such things. Nature will give a child when the time is right. Remember that there are eleven of you." You added and pull your hands from your uncomfortably warm face. "How about we just go outside to the May Pole already?" You groaned as the men, taking pity on your shyness, all agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know, but this is a filler. Wait till next chapter! That's the one I'm looking foreword to writing the most.


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

You were sitting over your desk, paperwork spread all around as you massaged your temples. “Name? You are in here, da? (yes?)” You turned to see Ivan's face and forced a fake smile to spread onto your chubby face. “Sunflower? What is the wrong?” Ivan asked pushing the door further opened, this got the attention of the other men who were all visiting you and it was late, much later than you normally stayed up.

“Nothing.” You said gathering the papers as the others came in.

“It's obviously not nothing.” Arthur pointed out walking to you having heard the tail end of the conversation. 

“Seriously don't worry about it.” You assured as you placed your papers in a drawer. 

“Tell us, bella. (beautiful.)” Felicano said walking foreword to play with some of your hair. You bit your lower lip slightly and started playing with your fingertips. You could tell them, you should tell them, you boss had been getting on you to tell them but you didn’t want to be a bother.

“Well...it's just that, some countries are trying to take me over. One of my scouts came back that there is a rumor going on so my government is going crazy.” You said rubbing your face roughly, it's got my people on edge.” You groaned at your tensed muscles.

“Relax there, mon petite feullie derable. (my little maple leaf.)” Matthew soothed starting to rub your shoulders. You groaned slightly before letting out a sigh, after a few moments he started to massage your shoulders roughly and you gave a gentle sigh.

“You have no idea how good that feels~” you sighed and slowly your (eye color) orbs drooped as you fell fast asleep. Once you were letting off gentle snores that the men had allowed themselves to leave your side for a moment. All were shaking, even the sweet ones like Matthew and Felicano who couldn't hurt a fly.

“Our sunflower...she's in danger.” Ivan growled his light beige/pink scarf started to float with his anger.

“Si, (Yes,)” Antonio agreed a snarl looking strange on his face.

“We'll take care of those dumkofs! (fools!)” Gilbert growled, Gilbird being quiet worried at seeing his master so angry, he never got angry like that.

“Ja, bruder (Yes, brother) I completely agree wiz jou.” Ludwig agreed shaking slightly.

“...Um...I think I am-a changing...” Lovino's brown eyes suddenly widened as he tried to fight from changing into his second player.

“I agree,” Kiku growled softly, “but I don't think I care.” He added shaking slightly, “someone wants to take over Romanri, that will hurt Name.” He added as everyone who had been trying to fight there change suddenly didn't anymore. Kiku was right. Some, like Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Arthur and Alfred fell to the ground on their knees their hands dug into their hair. Others like the Italian brothers, Matthew, Yao, and Kiku leaned one hand against a close piece of furniture to keep themselves somewhat upright, Ludwig and Ivan were able to actually stay standing even with all the pain.

Antonio's hair stayed the same but grew a bit longer, his normally happy face went to a blank expressionless mask and he stood. Andrew didn't have any problem as he smiled on the inside but on the outside he showed no expression as he found a seat to take while the others finished their transformation.

Matthew was next, his blonde hair got longer being held back in a low ponytail, his glasses turned to sunglasses hiding his tired looking flat violet eyes. He also grew a little scruff with his height gaining a few inches, as he wore a Mountie jacket over a black shirt. Matthieu stood from the table he was bracing himself on, holding a hockey stick with barbed wire wrapped around it.

“Hola, Mattie.” Andrew's voice held a smirk even if his face didn't.

“Say that again hoser? It's Matt.” The Canadian growled in warning.

“Behave.” Both men turned to see Louis, the Frenchman's hair had paled as well as his eyes going from blue/violet to just violet. He also had a cigarette in his mouth and he had grown scruff just like his “son” had.

Gilbert by this time had already changed to Gillen. His eyes had turned from blood red to violet, his snow white hair growing long to the middle of his back and a scar decorating his cheek. The elective mute said nothing as he watched his friends have their little not-an-argument with the young Canadian.

Alfred was just finishing the transformation, he was naturally tan but got much tanner, his eyes changing to blood red and his hair to brown with a red tint. His glasses, like his brother's, turned into sunglasses, he also, again like his brother, got a weapon; a bat with nails and glass shards put into it.

Next was Ludwig and Ivan at the same time. Ludwig's blue eyes turned violet, his bright blond hair turned slightly lighter and was no longer slicked back. He also got a scar on his cheek that matched his brother's as it was on the same cheek but while his older brother’s was in the shape of an X his was a single line that looked almost like stitching. Lutz looked around and smirked, beside him Ivan had changed to Sergio.

Ivan's beige hair had turned brown while his eyes had turned red and he got tanner. His scarf had gotten red, his coat was black with red trimmed. He smirked before looking at the others, “we should probably go and see the moonflower.”

“Hai. (Yes.)” Kiku agreed just finishing his transformation, he changed the least psychically. His brown eyes darkened and his white suit turned black. Arthur, who changed the most physically was beside him, his blonde hair had changed to a strawberry blonde that almost looked pink, his green eyes had changed to sky blue with slight cotton candy pink swirling near his pupils. His clothing had changed; he wore dark brown loafers, beige slacks, a purple silk button up shirt, a pink sweater vest and a blue bow tie. Oliver smiled looking around and let out a giggle.

“The poppet is so cute when she sleeps!” He giggled.

Yao had changed as well, his long hair had become short with a black hat on as well. His brown eyes had changed to red and he also had a long pipe made of jade and shaped like a dragon to be able to smoke opium. Zao raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly seeing you fast asleep on the desk. “We should probably carry her to bed, she might get a krick in her neck.

“I agree,” the older of the Italian brothers agreed, they had finished their transformation at the same time...some time ago. Felicano had gotten tanner with blood red eyes and dark red and brown hair. He wore a brown military uniform and a hat and a strange obsession with knives. His older brother was wearing white Italian leather, he was just as tanned, he had blue eyes and blonde hair with pink sunglasses over his eyes. He, like his younger brother, had an strange obsession, his for fashion. Flavio, unlike his first player, was very happy and sweet, while Lucino was very easily angered and violent. It was like the brother's personalities switch between their first and second players.

Kuro picked you up carrying you over to yoru bedroom, all of them knowing where it was easily after all of the times they were staying over. “Don't molest the girl.” Zao added as Kuro groaned in protest.

“My cherry blossom is too beautiful not to touch~” Kuro complained.

When you awoke from your nap about two hours later you were surrounded. You were sitting in Sergio's lap, laying against Lutz chest and your legs on Gillen's lap and yoru feet sitting in Zao's lap. Kuro's head was resting in your lap. Oliver was holding onto one of your hands with Louis stroking your arm. Andrew took his time stroking your leg as Flavio, naturally gravitating to the man who raised him, did as well. Even though he was a little close for comfort to Kuro, Allen laid his head on your soft stomach, Lucino was enjoying rubbing your shoulder, and Matthieu was showing a rare moment of softness gently stroking your soft (skin tone) cheek.

You let out a quiet groan your (eye color) jems blinking open. “Amours? (Loves?)” You smiled before your brow furrowed as you got up to see all of them. “What?”

“Morning my little tomato.” Flavio said kissing you sweetly.

“L...Lovino?” You whispered looking shocked.

“Actually I prefer Flavio, Lovino is so bland.” He let out a giggle, “mi fratello (my brother) likes to be called Lucino. And then this is Andrew, Matt, Allen, Louis, Oliver, Zao, Kuro, Gillen, and Lutz.” Flavio introduced everyone as it all clicked into your mind. These were second players.

You had your own and you only changed once, when (friend's name) had died. You had changed into (alternate ego name), your hair had grown to your ankles, if it were let down, but it was braided around your crown and then let down in a ponytail that reached just above your waist. It was black with (favorite color) streaks and the tips were reddish blonde while your eyes had changed where the right one was bright red and the left was violet.

“You don't have to worry, my moonflower, we'll protect you.” Sergio promised kissing you soundly before the others all did as well. They wrapped you in their arms as they refused to let you go. The world was far too dark for you to be outside of their protection. You had grown safe from the rest of the world on your little island, it grew you to be a beautiful cultured woman and amazing however you were not safe. 

You relied on the sea and cliffs to protect you more than an army and though the danger was always there they figured with so many allies who make it obvious that they will do what it takes to protect you but apparently someone wasn't listening. Their mistake.

This world was far too dark for such a beautiful light like you. But with all of them you'd be safe.

“H..how?” You whispered looking at all of them, “all of you changing at the same time?” You whispered as Louis took your chubby face in his rough hands, kissing you, he tasted like cigarets hiding his taste of vanilla and roses.

“Don't 'orry, we're 'ere.” He soothed pulling you to rest your head agianst his collarbone. You were shaking slightly at the strangest of it all, but you knew that they were still them. Even when you were (alternate ego's name) you were still you. Only much more violent and...mean. “You 'ave nothing to fear.” He promised.

It was through Allen's spy network working in conjunction with Oliver's and Sergio's that they found out who was planning on taking you over, (Hetailia character you don't like), (he/she) thought that your island would make a nice colony for (him/her). After the men got through with (him/her) (he/she) was not even going to look at you. You were theirs and if anyone messed with that they'd be a colony to one or more of them. Some of the more violent ones like Sergio, Lutz, and Felicano or the ones who had nothing to lose like Gillen, were all for just razing the cities and dissolving the country. That will really show the rest of the world that you were not one to be messed with.

However it was Oliver who pointed out that you were so kind hearted you'd probably blame yourself and feel guilty and never tell them again. The others hated to agree but the diabetic-loving-mad-hatter-like England was right.

It was then they wrapped you around them that they woke up back to their first player, now that you were safe. You had stayed up through most of the night trying to figure out how to change them back. It wasn't that you were scared but they were too worried about you. You understood because you'd be just that way if they were in the same position as you. No one hurts those you love. It took you three moments to realize what you just thought as your (eye color) eyes widen as far as they would go. You were in love with them.

That revelation kept you up all night.

When they all woke up you were right there, there were bags under your eyes but your smile was so loving and warm they didn't at first notice. “I've got something to tell you guys...” you whispered blushing and looking away playing with yoru nightgown that was in the pattern of your flag. “J'taime, Ich liebe dich, Ti'amo, Te'amo, Ya tebulya tyo, wo ai ni, watashi wa, (I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,) I love you.” You said quickly not looking at them and blushing so hard that you couldn’t bear to look at them, you said it in all their languages, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and English and now you were shaking waiting for an answer.

“Gently pulling you foreword they all whispered their love to you, kissing every inch of (skin tone) flesh they could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people make the 2ps as an alternate dimension and some make them as the same person as the 1ps, kind of like a split personality, or even that they are a personification of the countries past. I like the split personality thing over the alternate dimension thing myself. I didn't know who I would have to try and take Reader-chan, originally it was going to be three people, Belarus, Sweden, and Hungry; Belarus because she was jealous, Sweden because he isn't very good friends with any of the people since having someone like Norway, Romania, Denmark, or something that were friends with one or more of the countries your with would feel wrong, and Hungry because...well, I honestly just don't like her. But that was too complicated so I just went with you can choose who.


	14. Summer Solstice

You giggled happily in your sundress that was in the colors of the sky during sunset on your island, the oranges, yellows, purple, pinks, blues, and indigo melding perfectly and showing off your freshly shaven legs and your arms free. You were excited to see them as you had a surprise this visit. Considering that they all would come over not only for your festivals but just to hang out and spend time. As much as you guys could considering being the personification of a country wasn't easy, especially to be a world power like they were. You were far from that, and you barely had time in the day with you doing your duties as a country, planning festivals, farming, practicing magic, writing, painting, sketching, playing instruments, reading, and then your working for the surprise.

Your house was always bigger than you needed, it doubled as a shelter in emergencies. So it wouldn't hurt to make them a room for their own. Which is what you've been doing, for a while now and now everything was ready. Each room was complete with a closet, desk, comfortable seat (either a couch, arm chair, or chaise depending on the man) book case, dresser and a coffee table for him to personalize it however he wanted. Each also had a single painting you did of their landscape and a decorative pillow you had sewn of their flag. In emergencies you had bunkers and you could pull their furniture away and put in the bunkers.

You also had a huge bed to replace your single bed that was big enough so all of you could lay on it comfortably. You enjoyed your cuddle sessions with all of them, you were much more relaxed among them, you'd hope so at this point, and even your people had gotten used to seeing the personifications of the countries around. Certain districts in your island were larger than others, your English district held people from England and America with a town or two of Canadians, then there was a French district that had French and a town or two of Canadians as well. There was a Italian district, a Spanish district, a German district, but they weren't as large as the English and French districts, you had a Chinatown, and a small town for Japan and Russia both. Of course there were people who favored a language who lived in another district but there was natural separation of people tending to live and eat the food from their homeland. In the middle was the district that was of no country and had something from everywhere and had your government building. Your home being on the edge of the island near a cliff a bit away from everywhere.

You looked over shocked as you heard your door open and quickly pulled out your dagger that you always had on you that you never took off. You silently sneaked over and jumped when you saw your men. “Guys?” You asked putting your dagger back on your hip walking over to them, “you guys scared me, I thought you'd be coming tomorrow, for Litha?” You asked blinking confused (eye color) orbs at them.

“We wanted to surprise you, love.” Arthur answered pulling you into his chest. Ever since you confessed your love to them after the whole second player incident they had all been much more loving. 

“And here I thought I had a surprise for you.” You giggled giving him a quick peck before giving the others a kiss as well.

“What'd you mean, babe?” Alfred asked as you smiled lightly taking his hand as well as Gilbert's, the two being the closest to you, “I'll show you, come on.” You said leading them to the hallway of rooms for them. “You guys come here enough that I thought it was about time I got you your own space, somewhere you can put some clothing and anything you might want to leave here instead of lugging it through customs each time.” You say showing them their rooms. 

“This is-a great, grazie (thank you) Name-a!” Felicano thanked wrapping his arms tightly around you.

“It was nothing Feli, my home doubles as a shelter if something happens but a shelter was built closer to the towns and of course my house might be used if there is too many people needing shelter.” You said with a gentle smile relaxing against the warm Italian man.

“We wanted to-a help you-a prepare for this Summer Solstice of yours-a.” Lovino said wrapping his arms around your plump waist and pulled you away from his younger brother into his own chest. 

“That sounds great, grazie. (thank you.)” You thanked kissing his cheek that erupted into fire. “I also can't wait to show you, I got a bed for all of us to sleep on to.” You gave a giggle.

“A bed? That sounds good, da. (yes.)” Ivan smiled picking you up bridal style and wlaking over to your bedroom with the others followed. 

“This is a awesome bed!” Gilbert gave a laugh as Gilbrid gave a “pyo” of agreement.

“So hov can ve help liebe? (love?)” Ludwig asked as you smiled squirming to let Ivan know you wanted to be put down, he pouted but did put you down.

“Litha is a bit weird, we are going to have fireworks, there isnt' anything really to plan.” You said while giggling then stopped and blinked owlishly, “well this is a time of marriages here, to symbolize Zephyr and Terra's marriage.” You say with a shrug before with a laugh then looked at the men who were all staring at you, “sorry, did I make it awkward somehow? The idea of air and earth being married.” 

“Uh...sure.” Matthew said quietly.

“You know chica, (girl,) we can be the Terra to your Zephyr.” Antonio looked right at you with pretty green eyes as you started giggling.

“I always envisioned you guys more as the wind, plus Zephyr is the god, Terra the goddess.” You added, “Mother Earth and Father Sky ring a bell?” You asked as they all looked blankly.

“Excuse me, yes, I've heard of it.” Kiku said as everyone looked at him, “yes, Egypt has mentioned them before.” 

“Not surprising, my people were called Gypsy because people believed that they were from Egypt, but they were from Persia actually.” You tugged them foreword. “Ready for the longest day of the year?” You asked with a smile and giggled.

“June 22nd?” Alfred asked blinking confused blue eyes.

“Ja. (Yes.)” You nodded as you stretched. “Speaking of which, I'm going to torture you today, you need to sleep tonight. We're staying up all day from sunrise to sunset.” You giggled giving him a quick hug.

The next day you and they spent the day together, you woke up just before dawn and you guys enjoyed just spending the day together. You had purposefully done all your paperwork, that with the fact that (country you dislike) had stopped all thoughts of taking you over. You didn't blame (him/her), having the entire Axis and Allies second player forms telling (him/her) back off you didn't even _want_ to know what they said or did.

You smiled as you were walking by the (country that music you like) district and gave a little giggle. “Dance with me.” You said taking the hand of the man that was closest to you, who happened to be Arthur. You dragged him to the dancing and started dancing with him.

After Arthur and you danced you moved on to dance with Ivan, then after him you danced with Lovino, then Francis. You then went on to dance with Alfred, then Antonio, then Ludwig. You smiled moving on to dance with Yao, Felicano, Kiku and finished with Matthew. You giggled giving each a quick kiss as you panted walking with them. They were tired enough dancing one or two dances, you danced twelve times more than they did. You danced lovely, your arms up showing off your curvy figure as your birthing hips moved in a rotation that drove them crazy and made a few of them blush.

“Shall we go-a home?” Felicano asked as you pulled out a pocket watch that was decorated with your flag's pattern. 

“Do you guys mind waiting about half an hour? Fireworks will be soon.” You said with a smile as their eyes widened.

“Fireworks? Cool dude!” Alfred said with a heroic laugh.

“You can do fireworks, aru?” Yao asked as you nodded.

“Some scientists have found a new way of making fireworks that is cleaner than the way made before.” You explained with a smile, “I may have...asked them to do me a small favor.” You added blushing slightly. This, of course, made them demand to know what it was that made you blush so. “Just wait and see~” you answered coyly, giving them a wink as they blushed themselves, “now come on.” You lead them to a small hill and sat down, you relaxed sitting with them the same way you had when you woke up to see that they had turned into their second players.

The fireworks started, first it was silver and gold, to represent the sun and moon, green and yellow to represent earth and air. The next was light blue and purple, your flag colors. Then what you had asked the scientists to do for you; their flag colors. There were four sets of red white and blue for Ivan, Francis, Arthur, and Alfred, two red and white for Matthew and Kiku, two red, white, and green for Lovino and Felicano, red, black, and yellow for Ludwig, black and white for Gilbert, and two red and gold for Yao and Antonio.

“Wow!” They whispered smiling at you as you looked away from them blushing.

“They did very well.” You whispered more to yourself then anyone else.

“Da. (Yes.)” Ivan agreed lifting you up into his arms. “We will get the dinner, da? (yes?)”

“Mmm...” you sighed, since knowing them you had developed a taste for all their cuisine, as they had for your own. “What do you guys want to eat?” 

“How about that (favorite seafood dish) you make sometimes? I haven't had it in months.” Matthew said shyly looking away.

“Mattie, you haven't had it since the last time I made it, did you?” You asked sweetly from Ivan's arms.

“M-m-maple!” Matthew stuttered as you giggled.

“Actually that sounds kind of nice.” Arthur mentioned as you smiled gently. Like their cuisine you had also developed a taste for tea, and some lemon balm tea with some candied ginger sounded really nice right now, you'd have it after dinner.

“After dinner” turned into a couple of hours drinking tea, snaking on ginger, and playing different card games. At the end you guys were so sleepy that you barely managed to change into pajamas before falling deep asleep on your bed, cuddled in or laying on them as you guys all slipped off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter okay, didn't love nor hate it. I planned it to be longer but it didn't feel right, it felt cumbersome. So it's shorter. Next chapter will be, if it writes out how I plan, really sweet and cute.


	15. Ask To Marry

You were wearing your uniform, unlike the others who almost always wore their you only wore yours for the official things like World Meetings, meetings to finalize trades, civil wars-which you've had your fair share of-and the like.

You were sitting between Canada and Russia, which was very weird to refer to them as their country names. You had to watch your bosses give their talks about what they wanted the countries to do. No country was particularly fond of their boss, even your most caring of bosses had been like a nice stranger, your governesses had been parents to you. A lot of the countries might just straight up hate their bosses.

So listening to them was like attending a particularly boring lecture on how to watch paint dry. You seriously envied Matthew's ability to be almost invisible right now. You wanted to sleep...

The ones who were close enough to you like Russia, Canada, America, and Germany poked your soft sides where they _knew_ you were ticklish to wake you and the others had to throw little pieces of paper to keep you awake.

When, finally, the meeting was over you just wanted to curl up and go fast asleep.

“Before ve leave Romanali, ve have stuff to go over vith jou.” You turned, hearing them refer to you as your country name was a mixture of pride in who you were and missing Ludwig's strong German accent caressing the syllables of your name.

“Ja, Doiche? (Yes, Germany?)” You asked as you turned to them, Germany blushed hearing you talk to him in German. It was no secret that all the men enjoyed hearing you speak to them in their language.

“Ve vould like to tlak to jou about jour culture, there have been a interest in our countries about your culture.” Ludwig explained as you smiled brightly.

“Sounds like a plan, where to?” You asked as you left the building, finally able to speak to them and call them their human names.

“Everywhere, babe.” Alfred said slapping your back as you look at them with wide eyes. You were in London right now.

“To all your countries? That's going to cause jet lag.” You sighed but then smiled, “but it'll be nice to just visit. Though I do have paperwork and meetings.” You added biting your lower lip. Ivan patted your head lightly, being very careful of his fragile sunflower least he hurt you.

“Not to worry, little Name, Mother Russia will take care of it.” He promised and then turned to catch your boss who was just leaving. You watched confused as a pretty dark purple and light pink aura came from the tall man and after a few moments he left, his aura completely disappearance and smiling childishly. “You boss says it's okay, da? (yes?)” Ivan directed the last word to your boss who was shaking.

“D-da! (Y-yes!)” Your boss stuttered, nodded at you fearfully and ran away. You blinked confused but shrugged it off, you knew that your boss was a bit of a scarey cat and Ivan could be a bit intimidating. 

“Okay, well were already in London.” You said with a smile as they nodded.

“Yes, we'll figure out where to next afterwords. How does a nice lunch and then a play sound, love?” Arthur offered as you nodded with a smile.

“That sounds lovely...but do you guys mind waiting for about twenty minutes? I'll be right back.” You asked as they all looked confused but nodded anyway, You smiled, gave all of them a peck on the cheek and left.

The thing was you were not planning this so you only had your uniform, and it was far too ostentatious for lunch and a play. You knew that plays once were something to dress up for but now it was something much more causal. You walked into the shop ignoring the stares at your strange clothing and bought a pair of jeans and as the closest shirt was a tank top that was in the pattern of Union Jack you bought them and changed quickly, luckily the shirt hide your corset, as you didn't have any other underclothing.

You left your clothing in the bag walking over to them with a smile. “Okay guys, I'm back.” You said with a smile, Francis was the first to see you, though he went immediately pale like he had seen a ghost. “Francis?”

“C-cherie, tu es....Anglettre....zut? Por que?! (D-darling, you are....England....what? Why?!)” Francis shook slighlty as the others looked seeing you and Arthur's eyes light up like emeralds.

“Je nes pas comprheande. (I don't understand.)” You blinked at Francis owlishly before turning to the others hoping for an explanation.

“Don't fret love, Frog Face is just shocked to see you wearing _my_ flag.” Arthur smirked as you sighed rolling (eye color) orbs. “It was the only shirt I could find in the shop, I didn't want to make you guys wait longer than necessary.” You pointed out.

Understandable love, come along; there is a lovely shop for a luncheon.” Arthur said offering you an arm. It was a while to get a table for all thirteen of you, and none were particularly happy about the food. Alfred and Matthew grew up eating Arthur's food, Kiku would try to copy his dishes and make something new, but everyone else...were a bit scared. 

You ordered Cornish Pastries, which Ivan, Antonio, Ludwig, and Gilbert ordered as well. Lovino, Felicano, Francis, Alfred and Matthew all ordered fish and chips, Yao, Kiku, and Arthur all ordered based haring.

You and Arthur were the only ones who enjoyed your meal, though the others handled it like a bunch of champs! Not that you realized. You went to see a rereleased play, the Beggar's Opera. You giggled like a schoolgirl, burying your face into Arthur's arm to muffle it as the actors played as criminals playing as royalty.

It was within twenty four hours you were in Paris. Francis had another idea, he wanted you to go up the Eiffel Tower, you'd have coffee in a cafe and then go on a Ferris Wheel, as it was invented in France, by Monusier (Mr.) Ferris. You thought the Eiffel Tower would have more...ostentatious. It was straight up metal and up close it wasn't as...majestic as far away. It was still magnificent, and the cafe was delicious. You picked up a shirt that was the French flag and said France across the chest in (favorite color). You decided to buy a shirt of everyone since they seemed to care so much. Which they were all very glad for, you could understand it because the idea of any of them wearing your flag....mmm.

You then went to see Germany and Prussia. First you went to Berlin and you walked along where the Berlin Wall once was before they tore it down. You had to be careful since the scars might still be there between Alfred, Ivan, and Ludwig. However they seemed pretty calm. You finally got to try some of this wurst which was pretty good, it was flavorful but not spicy.

You quickly found a German flag tank top that held to your curves, which had Ludwig unable to look at you without blushing which made you giggle. Gilbert was too excited to wait until tomorrow so he dragged you to Saxonary, a borough in Prussia that he always happened to like a lot.

Gilbert was an ex-nation but plenty still remembered him. Though the ones who were once citizens of Prussia were slowly dieing off and their offspring were all thinking of themselves as German. You had taken his hand and squeezed, you did find a small pub that sold only local cuisine. Prussian cuisine. You ate telling him it was very good and he should make you some sometime. It had him smiling happily again.

You had a hard time finding a Prussian flag shirt but didn't want to ask for help, it'd only hurt Gilbert more. Luckily you did find something, a Prussian flag cami that barely covered your (skin tone) flesh. Let's just say that Gilbert was no longer in his rare depressed mood. You giggled and when you all went to sleep made extra sure to cuddle into Gilbert.

“Where to next?” You wondered before going to sleep.

“Mine. Da? (Yes?)” Ivan asked with a smirk that none would defy him, none but you that is.

“But isn't Italy and Spain closer? Though I guess we could go to Russia, then China and Japan, go back and hit Italy and Spain before going to Canada and America?” You asked as Felicano started crying, “Feli?! What's wrong?!” You quickly squirmed away to wrap Felicano in an almost mothering hug.

“Why do you want to hit us Name?!” Felicano cried as you blinked confused.

“Uh...dude...I think babe meant hit as see it, not hit you guys.” Alfred explained as you blinked before sighing.

“Yes, exactly. I've spent time in my America district and I've been picking up the slang.” You explained, “about a week ago I went out and got completely pissed in the intersection of the Russian and German districts and wondered around into the American district. I spent about forty eight hours in there.” You said with a giggle remembering the strange looks and offers of help you got. Eventually your police force came to take you to a hospital or home and realized who you were so left you alone when you said to.

“Pissed?” Alfred asked as Arthur groaned and face-palmed.

“Drunk! How can Name have picked up my slang but you didn’t'?” Arthur asked as you shook your head good naturally at the two as they did their strange snide bickering. You laid down to go to sleep.

In the end you decided to go to Russia, then Japan, then China, then Italy-first the southern part, then the northern, then Spain, then you'd go over to the Americas and go to Canada and America, which first was still up in the air, then you'd go back to your island.

You were shocked when you got out. It was seriously cold! “Come here sunflower if you feel cold, Ivan will be the sun for his little sunflower~” Ivan cooed pulling you to him, wrapping his coat around your soft form and setting your feet on top of his own so your back was pressed against his chest. You did get some looks but a quick smile to even his own people had them looking away. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were huddled together, with Antonio grasping onto Lovino, Felicano was cuddled into Ludwig as was Yao. Kiku was shaking but he didn't like being touched, Arthur and Alfred were huddled together as well just for the fact there was no one else really, and Matthew was standing, as well as Ivan the two were the only ones that didn't mind the cold at all.

“We shall have some warm stew and bread then see the ballet.”

“A real ballet?!” You asked shocked craning your neck uncomfortably to see the tall Russian. “I've never been to a ballet before.” Your smile widened, you had learned two ballets, Swan Lake and The Nutcracker however you had never actually seen one, you realized in your people who either were in a ballet or saw one during their travels or did before settling on your island either forever or for just a bit. Now with the modern age you could also see it on tape but never in real life and there was something about real life that film could never capture.

“Da. (Yes.) We shall see it very soon mon polversy, (my sunflower,)” Ivan promised as you smiled brightly. You went into a homy little cafe that was nice and warm with a bustling fire. The food was flavorful and perfect for the cold, it warmed you with the temperature but it had the aura of close warmed family making food form what was caught and gathered.

Once you guys ate you slipped away while Ivan was talking to the people about the food and paying that you found a little shop that sold a sweater in the pattern of the Russian flag, considering you needed warmer clothing if you were going to visit them often you bought the turtlenecked sweater. When Ivan saw you, none realized you slipped away and were all freaking out a bit, Ivan saw you and you were wearing his flag....he refused to let you go as you watched the ballet. Though their was no dialogue the story pulled you in where you forgot everything else.

It was the next day that you were out to see Japan. You watched seeing how modernized it was in some parts yet traditional in others. It was hard for all of you but you kept a respectful distance to keep from freaking people out too much. You tried sushi, though you were surrendered by water you always cooked the fish so you did so, and it amazed you enough that Kiku took you to see the knives being made.

Your eyes had lighten up as you were told exactly how the dieing art of hand making sushi knives as you left you sighed.

“Something wrong, Name-chan?” Kiku asked, blushing darkly from using the -chan honorific with you.

“The knife making is so magnificent...and yet....they say it is dying out...it's sad.” You say biting your lower lip as Kiku, being bold, patted your shoulder comfortingly.

“Not to worry, Name-chan, I wirr remember, and it is insribed in documents, we wirr arways be abre to rearn again.” Kiku promised as you smiled gently at him. You were not able to find a shirt in the Japan flag, but you did find a small kimono that was virgin white with the circle red that symbolized the sun at your back that you wore pulling your hair up so it was clearly visible.

Kiku couldn't bring himself to hold your hand, but this was almost as good.

When you went to China...the air pollution compared to the clean air of your island hand you struggling to breath and snuggling into Yao more than needed to try and breathe somehow. However the country was undeniably beautiful, and you were just overly sensitive to it.

You had some of the food Yao would make, your favorites, (favorite Chinese dish) with green tea, peach buns, and egg rolls. You went to see a form of shadow puppets and smiled, you did something similar for entertainment when you were a chibi. It was the same but different stories and you loved it. You had bought a shirt much like Yao's in design but was decorated in the Chinese flag while Yao came up, having bought you a pink bow just like Hello Kitty and set it in your hair and squealed about how cute you were. This caused you to roll your eyes before kissing him.

You were in Italy next, Felicano wanted to show you Florence while Lovino wanted to show you Rome. You went to Rome first and it was a big city, not unlike other big cities you had been to. You looked at all the sculptures of saints, angels, apostles, and Jesus. You smiled happily, though you weren’t Catholic per say the stories were almost identical to your own when you got to the heart of them.

You weren't able to find a Italian flag shirt, but you found this pretty white sundress that was decorated with tomatoes, the dress was haltered and right under the bust was a thick ribbon that was the exact green of Lovino's eyes. You saw the Vatican which was incredibly impressive, you thought it was just a church but it was a museum in it's own right.

Next you went to Florence. It looked like it would have during the Renaissance when Felicano and Lovino were just chibis. The roads were paved unevenly and you loved it. However the way they drove...you had such a heart attack. They had all electric cars, you had to put a key in the room to turn on the lights in the hotel. Yet they all smoked and drank. However you agreed, if you were going to take someone out, take out yourself, not the entire planet. You found an Italian flag short sleeved shirt and you danced with all of them in an open square with live music playing.

The next day you went to Spain. You were sure you'd have jet lag after all of this. It was incredibly warm compared to the others. You went to a cafe that wasn't at all crowed and had coffee and some Spanish dish you never heard of but did taste amazing, Antonio ordered for you, following your request of something (with a lot of spice/not too spicy).

He then went to perform the bull fighting. You bit your lip, you didn't like the idea of baiting a majestic beast, hurting and killing it for entertainment. However he assured you they no longer killed the bulls, they stopped that practice long ago. It made you relax quiet a bit as you watched, your heart stopping any time danger was a foot, for either Antonio or the bull. However all turned out well, praise the stars, moon, and sun.

Next you went to Canada, Matthew brought you to the needlepoint, a restaurant in Quebec that was above all of the city and was all window. It rotated slowly, so in an hour you could see all of Quebec and the food was excellent. You guys went and you found a pretty hockey jersey it was in white with red trim, it had a red maple leaf on the front and on the back it said “J'taime Canadia” (I love Canada) and had the number (favorite number). 

When you drove to New York you jumped at the crime rate. However Alfred took you to see Broadway, (favorite musical) was playing as you watched with a wide smile. You had a huge smile on your face the entire time, you had both seen and been part of plenty of theater but never on a stage this big.

You smiled as you walked out, you found a nice shirt, it was easier to find American flag than other ones in the other countries. You found a loose shirt that was sleeveless and button up in white, the top to right under your bust was blue with white stars and the under that was red and white strips. 

This was when you then went back to your island. You were completely jet lagged and even though it was noon at the latest you dragged them in to take a nap. None of you awoke till the wee hours of the morning. You changed into your favorite sundress and tugged them foreword out of the house.

“You guys showed me around your countries so I want to show you my absolute favorite place~!” You took them to a small cave along the ocean that was shining green, emerald, aqua, and blue from the water. “Wait till you see this!” You added pulling some logs and set fire to them and they all let out shocked gasps at the green flame.

“What witchcraft is this!?” Alfred gasped as Arthur and Ivan looked at you, they being the magical ones of the group.

“It's the salt that makes it green.” You explained with a smile as the sound of the ocean, the feel of the heat from the fire and the green light ahd you dancing pulling each of them with you. You then led them back to the house and they pulled you over to your garden. The garden had all their favorite plants as well as your own. 

“What is it?” You asked looking at them. Matthew and Alfred were each holding your hand, Feli and Lovino holding your elbows, Ludwig and Ivan holding your shoulders. Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis holding you from behind, Arthur stood in front of you, Yao and Kiku both were on either side of you.

“Marry us.” The words could have come from any of them or all of them, you were so shocked you didn't know.

“I...I...” you looked down biting your lip before glancing into their sweet, worried eyes. “Yes.” You smiled brightly and kissed them quickly. Your lovers, your fiancees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm English, Dutch, Welsh, German, and Polish. German and Dutch on my mom's side and English, Welsh, German, and Polish on my father’s. There is a running joke between me and my mom, since I love British food and she only likes Fish and Chips every now and then, that if you don't have English in your bloodline you don't like the food, as opposed to Italian that everyone likes. XD I actually not too long ago made homemade fish and chips. They were delicious!
> 
> Scary thing...I never knew that the Polish eat a lot of mushrooms until about a month or two ago, I _love_ mushrooms as does my brother, my mom hates them, it could be a coincidence but what are the odds?
> 
> I live in America, I've been to Italy for one week, and according to my mom she took me to Canada when I was about a year old meaning I don't remember it. I'm sorry Canada! I didn't mean to forget you! I just don't remember _anything_ from when I'm one. My earliest memory is at two and a half! So please forgive me if I'm ignorant of any country, if you've been there/are from there/know about it, and I made a mistake please tell me and I will fix it! That being said I tried to make it as authentic as possible.
> 
> This is my longest chapter yet.


	16. Lammas

You played with the ring that the guys had given you to symbolize your promising of your hand to them. It was (gold/silver) simple band with a (favorite gemstone) set in with a ruby and onyx on either side of it, it was elegant and subtle complementing your hand and you found yourself playing with it, a symbol of your promise to them. You had given them a ring to wear as well, in your island all the couples wore an engagement ring not just one gender or another. Theirs matched yours but was decidedly more masculine, they had a silvery blue color ring and a light purple gem to match your flag and surrounding that were gems to match the color of their flag.

You guys were planning on having your wedding but had to decide where to hold it and when. There were a lot of decisions plus some of their bosses weren’t' so sure they wanted to be married to you. However none would stand for it, plus Ivan and Ludwig had threatened plenty to let it happen. You were theirs, not just one but all of them.

It was August 1st, Lammas, the first harvest of the season. When all the hard work from spring and summer were finally going to pay off. Which meant you would be very busy and unfortunately wouldn't get to be around your loves for a few days. Of course you guys had gone longer without seeing each other, being personifications of countries and all but that didn't mean any of you liked it.

You had a quick breakfast and put on a pair of shorts, boots, and a simple tank top that was in the pattern of your flag over a normal cream colored camisole, corset, and cami. You pulled your (long/medium/short) (hair color) (curls/locks) back into a (bun/ponytail) and prepared to head out to work. Not only would today be hard work with the reaping and the storing-the canning, the graining, etc-but also the most public of your festivals. 

You were just heading out and bumped into a chest, looking up you saw your fiancees. “What are you guys doing here?” You asked in shock quickly hugging them tightly.

“We are here to help you do your stuff babe.” Alfred said before giving his heroic laugh.

“We wouldn't be very good fiancees if we didn't at least try to help you out, love.” Arthur added as you smiled and quickly nuzzled into them.

“Thank you!” You giggled tugging them foreword, “come on, I'll get you the scythes.” You added, this would mean you guys would finish sooner and you could have more time to prepare for the festival. You actually had to perform for this as opposed to a High Priestess or a Priest.

“Scythes? Don't you use technology?” Felicano asked as you shook your head.

“Non. (No.) It is more love into doing it without technology, plus it makes better quality. It gives the energy back to the earth.” You explain, “however if you don't want to harvest we need help canning, and grinding the grain, and all.” You added with a smile, “or if you want you can be one of the ones that walk around making sure that you keep the others hydrated or help with those who need help watching children.

It was about an hour before dusk when you all finished, you were sweaty but there was no reason to get a shower. As you walked home to change you smiled at them, “I can't thank you guys enough for helping me out.” You said as you let them in, “I have to prepare for the festival, it's the most public of them all. I have to perform.” You added as you walked into your room and started pulling things out as they followed you.

“What is this one being about?” Ivan asked as you pulled off your shirt and camisole. They all froze but you didn't notice as you were taking off your clothing.

“It's when the sun moves over for the moon. It's when days get shorter and fall and winter come.” You said with a smile, “I have to call down the moon and all.” You added now naked you put on your white panties, and cami before starting to put on a new plain white.

“That is very improper! Prease keep your clothes on!” Kiku said blushing madly as you stopped in the middle of lacing your corset.

“Seriously Kiku? Your engaged to me and your scared to see me naked?” You asked with a smirk as he blushed even darker, in truth they were all blushing. You finished up lacing then busking yoru corset that was, like your other underclothing and your cami, virgin white. You then pulled on a virgin white dress, it was structured lacing up the front in sliver, it reached midcalf and was a scoop neck with the sleeves being structured to your elbows then being free flowing down half way down your forearm, from your waist to the bottom of the dress was free flowing as well. You pinned your hair up and slipped on some sandles.

“It is almost dusk. The festival starts then, it is to celebrate the moon and water.” You added as you walked with them. When you reached the beach that the festival was the majority of the island was there. You gently kissed all of them, “Ich liebe dich! (I love you!)” You said to them before going to do your calling down the moon.

You slipped off your shoes and took a conch, the pale pink and almost flesh tone made it feel almost alive in your hand though the creature that once called it home had abandoned it long ago. You walked foreword until the water reached your waist, your dress flowing around your (skin tone) strong legs. You dipped the shell and looking up into the beautiful moon that was big and beautiful and full tonight, you began to say the prayer in yoru native language.

When the prayer was done you lifted the conch above your head and poured it onto you, cleansing yourself, and you being the personification the entire island itself as well. It soaked through your dress showing your corset. Once it is done you leave, the sand sticking to your wet feet as you smile to see them and walk to them after saying goodbye to a few of your civilians.

“Ni hao. (Hello.)” You greeted them with a smile as they smiled back at you. They frowned as they realized that they could see through your dress and some easily sparked jealousy, as personifications of countries often did, Ivan took off his coat and offered it to you.

“Here sunflower.” Ivan offered as you raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Uhm...thank you Ivan, but I'm not cold.” You assured as he put the coat around your shoulders and buttoned it anyway.

“We don't want you getting cold though, ja? (yes?)” Gilbert said patting your head as Gilbird gave his cute little tweet in agreement. Matthew came up and lifted you into his arms bridal style.

“I'll carry you, eh?” He added walking along with the others following as you blushed darkly and hid your face in his neck as you finally realized what was going on. You could see through your dress and they were being jealous. How sweet!

“How about we get home and I'll make some buttered chicken, roasted garlic corn, and blackberry cobbler?” You offered smiling brightly as Antonio, who couldn't read social situations, Yao who was very mature, and Lovino who realized something as well; you realized they were jealous causing them to blush more and Lovino kept Antonio quiet. You held back your giggles, somehow, which did confuse Ludwig quiet a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loved the last chapter which I thought wasn't that good. So watch this one be a bit of a let down.


	17. Fall Equinox

You moaned slightly as you started to open your eyes and sighed, you were cuddled in between Ivan and Ludwig with Matthew and Francis underneath you. Over you laying horizontally were Lovino, Felicano, Kiku, Yao, Alfred, Arthur, and Antonio laying half on your feet and half off. Gilbert was laying above you, curled around your guys' head. As warm and comfy as this made you feel, as you were used to the warmth of your island, and it did get cool at night, you were not prepared for Canada-the great white north-cold winter.

However it was September 20th, which meant that tomorrow would be the Fall Equinox. The same day as International Peace Day which meant that it would be busy as the this particular equinox brought on the last harvest before winter, which was very important with a country like yours that had to rely on farming their own food. You had to have enough to last the winter, which was easy enough to do since things were rationed to everyone to have enough food to keep everyone fed and if they wanted to buy more than there would. When there was a bad harvest everyone did with less.

“Lovely, I need to get up.” You said squirming as the others let out little moans, mumbling things in their native language. You sighed squirming which caused them to all move unconsciously as you slipped out easily enough, rolling over Ivan's body you stumbled falling flat on your butt but luckily didn't hit your head on the table stand. 

“Who are you?” You looked up to see little Kuma, Matthew's pet polar bear, and sighed.

“I'm Romanli.” You answered knowing how Matthew felt about being forgotten by everyone, even his polar bear-even though he also forgot the bear's name, he got it right once but it was such a mouthful you called him Kuma-”Kuma, you know Canada right/” You asked with a gentle smile, stroking the bear along his chin. “He raised you since you were even smaller, it'd really mean a lot to him if you were to remember his name. Okay? Please?” You asked giving the bear big (eye color) pools and your bottom lip pouting adorably as the bear just looked at you.

“Okay.” He said as you smiled widly and picked up the polar bear to give him a tiny kiss on the bear's wet, cold, black nose.

“Merci becauop Kuma! (Thank you very much Kuma!)” You thanked setting the bear down before standing up to go take a nice shower, you were already packed and only had to change before you, and the others, would be coming. There wasn't much harvesting left to do and there was no festival for Peace day, as it was a more quiet everyone do what feels right holiday. You had all decided the best thing for you to do is to just take a day to relax with everyone, to cuddle and perhaps take a siesta (nap)

The harvesting is mostly done and it takes you guys a mere four hours to do everything, counting taking a lunch and getting to your home.

“Who is that?” Kiku asked pointing to a painting that had been done and was hanging on the wall of the cafe, it was a elderly woman with wrinkled dark skin in a black cloak, silvery white waterfall of hair holding a scythe and a walking stick.

“That's the Crone, the end of the fertility of the land, until spring when she is then the Maiden.” You answered happily as you finished eating and then went to do the rest of the harvesting. 

When you got home you went to the backyard to pick the few things left. The majority of the plants were covered in canvas to keep them safe from any bit of frost as you picked the last of the winter produce. You took a basket to harvest the pomegranates and cranberries and take the annoying, but completely worthwhile task of juicing them. Nothing could compare to the dark red juice. You turned to hand the juice to them but froze, they were all smiling-either shyly or smirking-at you as they wore a shirt in the pattern of your flag and you froze as a blush erupted over your (skin tone) face making it resemble the fruit that you were just juicing.

They were wearing your flag. They were all wearing your flag. You didn't realize that your grasp had gone slack as the glass fell from your hand only to be caught by Ivan's scarf as it handed it to him. “Careful, da? (yes?) We do not want our little sunflower to get hurt.” He reminded kissing your forehead as you gave a shiver. You pulled him foreword to kiss him, wrapping your arms around him.

“Let's have a drink then cuddle, perhaps take a kip? (nap?)” You asked as they nodded as you shivered seeing them wear your flag. You were happy as they all wrapped their arms around you. They all were yours, just like you were theirs. You shivered in happiness at that, never knowing how good it could feel to belong to someone and have them belong to you as well.

You gave them all a kiss goodnight before deciding to take a nice little nap, wrapped oup with those you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short yes. Sweet? I hope so. This will probably be the shortest of the chapters in this story considering what is planned for the simple reason that it is just not much to put but to be cute and sweet. The next one should be longer.


	18. One Year On

You were in New York for the world meeting and were just finishing up, it was a very unproductive world meeting, even by world meeting standards. You were all packing up your papers and such. You tugged at your cloak, you were used to wearing your outfit for official Romanli business. However you were getting annoyed with the looks you got from it. 

“Hey, Romanli babe.” You turned to see Alfred and the others, it felt weird to use their country names, you were much easier to talk to them with their human names. It felt so formal and clinical to refer to them as their countries and them by yours.

“Yes America?”

“You know our one year anniversary is coming up, love?” Arthur asked as you turned to smile a bit, you did know and you were happy that they remembered. However it would be almost a month.

“Yes England, your right. But it's still almost a month away, isn't it?” You said with a smile as Matthew took your hand, his other arm hugging Kuma to his chest.

“We couldn't decide who you should have the day at so would you mind just doing all of ours?” Matthew asked as you smiled happily.

“Okay, that sounds nice.”

“Mine's first babe!” Alfred laughed wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leading you out. “How about we see the new Captain America movie?” He asked remembering that you had wanted to see it as you had really liked the Avengers and what he had told you of.

“Okay, that sounds nice.” You smiled slyly, “I can wear my Captain America cosplay!” You giggled slipping away from them as they watched you blushing as they tried to realize what you had said. You got into your hotel room and giggled as you pulled out your cosplay that you had hoped to see something Captain America themed to see it better. However no such luck. You had enjoyed the idea of cosplay before but since hanging out with everyone, especially Kiku, you had done it even more.

You had a Captain America dress that came right above your knees in blue with a red belt and a corset that was blue with the Captain America shield symbol on your chest and it is busked in the front in red and laced up in the back in white, and is done in thick red, white, and blue straps. You wore red boots to your knees, a pair of gloves that went to your elbow a cute shield, and a helmet that only covers the top half of your face and your (eye color) orbs shining through the holes in the mask.

“Hey Alfie!” You called waving happily as you came over to them with a smile, “where's everyone else?” You asked and smiled as they came from getting tickets and you waved excitedly and possibly shocked the hell out of them as they looked at you.

You smiled as you all went in, many looked at you seeing you in costume. Some glared at you for being chubby and cosplaying as someone who isn't chubby. Others thought it was cool how you were cosplaying and smiled, one even asking to take a picture of you which, even though you were shy, you agreed. It did help that you were wearing a mask.

You sat between Alfred and Gilbert, the Allies sitting on the other side of Alfred and the Axis on the other side of Gilbert. You watched the movie gripping onto Alfred as you shook against him watching the drama on the huge screen.

You giggled as you walked out, spinning and excited. “Wow! That was so amazing!” You giggled happily as you took Alfred and Francis's hands and led them away the others following as well.

The next place you went to was Canada to go to a ice festival. You put on a (favorite color) jacket and wrapped a red scarf around your neck that had a white maple leaf silhouette at the two ends and a pair of matching gloves that were red with the white leaf on the back of your hand. You pulled a white beanie that was red at the top and bottom with a red maple leaf in the middle over your (straight/wavy/curly) head. 

The ice festival was fun, though cold. You stuck close to Matthew, the Great White North, to keep warm. He wanted you to do a Polar Bear Plunge, which you refused to do in any way, Matthew agreed to not have you do it and only Ivan did it. The crazy fucker.

You actually ended up all of you making an igloo and taking a nap, you slept on Matthew's chest as the others all laid around and on top of you two. The next day you went to England to see a play, it was a distinctively informal place which Arthur chose so that those who didn't dress formally, like Ivan, Alfred, and Matthew could go easily enough. You ended up only wearing your Union Jack tank top and a pair of jean shorts. 

The play was the Beggars Opera, a very deliciously scandalous play when it was first opened and you had to admit you very much liked it. It made you giggle and hold onto Arthur's arm to bury your face into his shoulder to muffle your laughter.

You smiled were then pulled to go to France to have some kind of masquerade. You lacked a actual mask but you did have a sapphire dress, ruby heels, and opal shawl. Most of the others didn't actually wear masks either, you danced first with Matthew, than Alfred, than Ivan, then Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, Lovino, Arthur, Felicano, Yao and then Francis. You smiled as he spun you quickly and you had to cling to his chest to keep your balance and move with him.

“We'll go to fratello (brother) and mine next!” Felicano practically sang as your heart broke, he was like a cute puppy and you never wanted to do anything to make him, or any of them unhappy but you really could not take any more.

“Feli, amour, (love,)” you said tugging him to stop him as he looked at you curiously, “you know I love visiting all of your guys countries but I think we need a break. I've been burning the candle at both ends, as Arthur would say, trying to keep up on paperwork and I'm sure you all are to.” You pointed out as Feli's eyes filled with fat tears.

“Ve! I'm sorry Name!” Feli practically screamed as he glomped onto you and held you tightly as you patted his back.

“Ma delicate cherie! (My delicate darling!)” Francis said dramatically patting your head and holding you tightly, “why not we spend a day to rest, l'amour. (my love.)”

“Rest? I just need time to do my paperwork.” You said with a sigh as he started to rub your back.

After a two day, one to do your paperwork, and the other day because they had all decided to be overprotective and make you take an entire day to rest. Than you went to Italy. Lovino was better but he still had a bit of a complex so you went to South Italy first.

Strangely Lovino wanted to take you to an opera, you had opera in your island but nothing like this. You wore a green opera dress, which was honestly kind of hard to walk in, white opera gloves and you wore a red rose in your (hair color) hair. You sat between Lovino and Felicano, Antonio was on the other side of Lovino and Ludwig on the other side of Felicano, who seemed happy about that Lovino wasn't happy with Antonio’s touching so you cuddled into his side to distract him to keep him from screaming cuss words in the middle of the opera. The singing was in pig-Latin and you didn’t quiet understand it though you got the basic story.

Next was Felicano who wanted to take you to an art gallery. You wore a white dress, red heels, and green ribbons tieing your back to show your pretty (eye color) orbs set in (skin tone) face. You hadn't been to an art gallery in this way, art that was sold was either commissioned or it was put in a place to be bought by either public or private use. However the entire three black slashes on a blank canvas or different shades of white “a white rabbit in a snow storm” hadn't gained any popularity on your island so seeing these paintings they looked...incomplete at best. Which had you watching and not saying anything about any of the artwork.

However you did enjoy yourself, being around all of them as they all talked about the artwork that was most popular in your country, your own being impressionism.

Next was Spain, Antonio wanted to take you dancing. You had been taught to dance tango which Alfred had told you was called “sex on the dance floor” while some chuckled and some blushed they all wanted to tango with you.

You wore a red dress that was long and was cut at your knees in the front and longer in the back in frills, the neck was scooped and the dress came to your elbows but continued on in the same frills in the back. You wore a golden necklace that held the charm that was in the symbol from the Spanish flag. You tangoed with them all, Antonio was the easiest to do since he led, you were pretty sure that you heard Lovino mutter something about should have listened to the tomato bastard's lessons when he had the chance.

Next you went to what once was Prussia. There was a pub that had been their when he still was the Kingdom of Prussia, he raved all the way from Spain about how awesome the pub was. You weren’t much of a beer drinker but you would enjoy it as Alfred had been before and called it a gyro bar which apparently was well made bar food. You wore a black dress that reached your knees and was off the shoulder with white accents. You also wore a silver necklace that charm was just like the symbol of the Prussian flag.

You had to say this was a nice “date”, you had to smash up four tables to hold everyone as the beer flowed, the food was good, and you shared stories. The tales of chibi days and what had happened was happy and easy to handle. Eventually Arthur got drunk and started dancing dressed as a angel. Where he got the costume and how he changed into it in the little time you were turned to hear the story of Matthew begin found by Francis when he was practically buried in the snow, you didn’t know nor did you _want_ to know.

“Okay, that's our cue to leave.” You said asking for the check as you, Alfred, Francis, and Matthew tried to get Arthur to the hotel you were all staying at. Which at that point the “gentleman” Arthur Kirkland wrapped his arms around you, pulled you down and decided to snuggle you like a drunken prom date.

The next day Arthur had a killer hangover and was muttering about how someone should turn the sun off and that he'd never drink again. According to Francis and Alfred he said that every time he went out drinking. And he'd drink again. Had you ever told him about the definition of insanity?

Since you were already in Germany you went to do that next. He was actually going to teach you to do a dance that was a tradition. He asked you to wear a certain outfit. A dirdle girl outfit. You blushed at how much skin it showed but put it on anyway, your (skin tone) flesh being shown. You pulled your (straight/wavy/curly) hair back into a braid with red, black, and yellow ribbons they looked nice against your (hair color) (locks/curls).

Ludwig blushed as Gilbert teased his little bruder. (brother.) You learned to dance getting it pretty quickly compared to the others, in particular Lovino and Francis seemed to have the most trouble. Which caused you to laugh lightly at their face as they struggled. They were so adorable!

The next was to go see Russia, Ivan wanted you to see a ballet. You wore a opera like red dress, your kitten heels were blue though they were mostly hidden and you used white clips to hold your hair up into an elegant style. You had also found a nice shawl that was in the pattern of the Russian flag, which Ivan loved seeing you wear.

“Are you ready to see a ballet sunflower?” Ivan asked as you nodded happily.

“Yes, I've seen and even learned a bit of ballet, but I am looking foreword to see the famous Russian ballet.” You smiled happily as Ivan blushed imaging you doing ballet.

“You shall be my little sunflower ballerina, da? (yes?)” Ivan said patting your head as you smiled and looked at him with a almost sad smile.

“Do you really think I have the body of a ballerina, Ivan?” You said shaking your head, you had no problem with your chubby body but ballerinas were slim and tiny to do the things they did. However Ivan wrapped you in his arms.

“You are my sunflower ballerina.” Ivan stated holding you tightly, “you will be a beautiful ballerina. Mine.” He stated with a smile as the others eye twitched slightly.

“She's ours to, aru.” Yao pointed out as Ivan nodded.

“Da. (Yes.) You know what I meant.” Ivan added letting you go as you entered the biding to see the ballet. You didn't even know which ballet you were going to see but you couldn't wait to see it.

You next went to China, Yao wanted to show you a story that they would see that was made with shadow puppets. He was the oldest country in existence and shadow puppetry was one of the oldest forms of entertainment. You wore a long Chinese style dress, that was in the pattern of the Chinese flag. You watched as their was no dialogue Yao would whisper into your ear what the story behind the play was.

The last was to go to Japan before you went back to your home to enjoy your actual anniversary. Kiku was going to take you to a tea shop, you had developed a bit of a addiction to the brew, from England, China, India, Japan, all of them you loved them. You were particular to (favorite tea flavor) but you loved them all. Kiku took you to the tea to try a way to make green tea. The tea was sweet but it was also hearty and almost earthy.

You had worn a short kimono that was virgin white with cherry blossoms and the red circle on your back your hair pulled into a messy bun with cherry blossom clips. You sipped it. What you didn't notice was that you had some green tea at the corner of your (lip color) lips. When you were walking back to your hotel Kiku pulled you into a alleyway to hide you and kissed you gently which had you shocked. He was that comfortable with you which had you blushing and holding his hand tightly the way back.

You got back to your island and all of them came and went fast asleep cuddled into everyone. You guys all did your paperwork the next day and then you prepared a feast of your favorite foods as well as theirs to have a nice dinner. As you set the table you saw that they all were wearing either a hat, Yao, Kiku, Ludwig and Gilbert, a shirt, Alfred, Matthew, and Arthur, a scarf like Francis, Felicano, and Antonio while Ivan and Lovino wore a bracelet in the pattern of your flag which had you blushing. It was proclaiming to the world that they were yours just like you were theirs.

“I made some dinner.” You said looking away from them as you blushed a bit, “I love you guys.” You added blushing even more as they smiled. Even after a year together you were still so shy, it was endearingly cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed the dates, there really wasn't anything to tell about them. Honestly I hope that the reader's imagination show better through what my writing could. Impressionism is my favorite style of artwork and I had to give it some love. Yep, you've been with them for a year now, how the time flies.
> 
> Next chapter is a lemon so I will give you a link to it and the chapter after it so if you want to skip the lemon you can skip the lemon.


	19. Lemon

You sighed happily as you hung out with them enjoying hearing their banter. You were wearing a dress you had bought a while ago, a ball gown but it was Hello Kitty themed, which Yao thought was the best thing ever. However before you could doze off in how easy and happy you felt, relaxing you completely however Ivan pulled you into his lap. “Become one, da? (yes?)” Ivan asked as you blinked realizing that they all were looking at you to.

“You will, si? (yes?)” Felicano asked looking at you with wide eyes, they were actually open, as you realized what was going on. What they were asking. You gasped as you realized that blushing darkly.

“D-da...(Y-yes.)” You answered blushing even darkly and nodded as they all smiled, blushing darkly themselves. “You guys do realize this has to take time over a course of time.” You added as they nodded, obviously you didn't have enough orifices to take them all.

“Of course little sunflower.” Ivan agreed lifting you up, “you coming little China?”

“Of course, aru!” Yao said standing and following as the others watched Ivan carry you to his room. He laid you down, kissing you as he wrapped his scarf around your neck so you two were connected. 

“You are my little sunflower,” Ivan said giggling childishly pulling his scarf off as you slipped his coat off of him.

“I want a kiss to, aru!” Yao complained as you rolled away from Ivan to pull the man closer and kiss him, wrapping his thick black hair around one of your hands and the other holding Ivan's hand. Yao and Ivan both pulled your clothing off of you, it was a bit hard with the gown but they did. Taking off the clothing revealed your camisole which was in the pattern of the Russian flag, and it matched your corset, panties, and cami. Ivan very much approved of it.

“You belong to Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)”

“Da. (Yes.)” You agreed shyly kissing him before Yao took your attention by pressing his thigh in between your own causing you to moan lightly. Yao smirked gently as you freed your hands to pull off his clothing and he and Ivan worked on getting you undressed as well.

Yao gently started kissing you again slipping his hand softly down your body as you did the same to him. Shyly you touched him, shocked at how he felt, yes he was hard but his skin itself was soft. Gently he slipped first one finger, than another and finally a third into you. He worked you, using the sounds you made muffled against his lips, and your muscle spasms against him.

You pulled away screaming his name as he smirked before you could react he pulled his fingers from you, licking them sensually causing you to first whimper from the loss than blush at what he was doing. “That is yummy, aru.” Yao whispered and before you could he moved down between your (skin tone) thighs. You let out a gasp that turned into a moaning scream as Ivan watched, blushing at how beautiful you looked as you were pleasured. That didn't mean he did nothing while Yao was doing things to you, he touched you, caressing your soft skin and stroking your adorable face. You were so soft and compressional, he loved it.

Yao made you come yet again, making you scream his name as Ivan shivered, imaging how it would be when it was his name you would scream. Yao pulled away blushing and biting his lip at how cute you were, you kissed his neck lightly trailing down his lean body to him as he moaned.

“Name...aru...that feels....good.” He whispered blushing as you looked up at him blushing before taking him into your mouth. “ARU!” Yao screamed his head being thrown back as you sucked gently at him. Your country didn't have the taboo about sexuality so your citizens learned more about it. You knew things even if you had never done this before.

“Name...aru...you should...move or I'll...” Yao whispered as you glanced up at him from under your eyelashes as he blushed darkly. You knew what was coming but you didn't particularly care and so you continued your ministrations on him, soon things would happen and you were right. He came screaming and you blushed after swallowing pulling away. You pulled him into a kiss as you tasted each other on your lips.

“My turn.” Ivan whispered having enough of waiting. Your beautiful curvy body teasing and tempting him. You giggled at how cutely childish Ivan could be and wrapped your arms around him as he laid over you, his body warm, protective and slightly hairy but the hair was soft and gentle, not rough or scratchy. “I go hard, da? (yes?)” He asked as you nodded slightly biting your lip.

“You will back off if I ask you to right?” You add blushing as he nods smiling sweetly and pushing some damp hair off your sweaty forehead.

“Of course my sunflower, Ivan only wants you to be doing the feeling good.” He promised kissing you sweetly before slipping inside of you quickly. You moaned slightly at the feel, you may be a virgin but you knew that it wouldn't hurt nearly as much as people said and that there would be no blood, your dancing having got rid of it long ago.

The idea of a girl losing her virginity would hurt, while not totally false, it was more of a pinch than a stab in the gut. The idea did come a lot from the idea that woman shouldn't have sex, and the idea of a woman 'popping a cherry' or bleeding from losing her virginity was only if she didn't do physical activity and was born with it, as some woman just weren't born with it, so a Victorian girl who was born with it would bleed. There was no mystery and so you were much more comfortable with it. And it felt so good.

“Ivan!” You screamed as he pushed you harder against the bed smirking as you let out a moan as he did a particularly rough thrust.

“So sorry sunflower.” He apologized with a smile as you pulled him into a kiss, bucking your hips. Smirking against the kiss you flipped so you were laying on top of him and he was under you. He looked shocked as you smirked moving against him as he let out a moan. Yao was watching all this blushing darkly as he watched you two.

“Name! Sunflower! Mon Polversy! (My Sunflower!)” Ivan screamed before flipping you laying over you looking into your eyes, his purple eyes meeting your own (eye color) orbs. “Name...you feel so good.” He whispered kissing at your neck, “I'm so close.”

“Me to, oh Ivan!” You panted holding his arms tightly.

“Good, sunflower good, my name do the screaming.” He whispered as you blushed panting harder and harder as he pounded into you, figuring out quickly that the harder he went the louder you moaned for him.

“Ivan!” You screamed as he smirked gripping your small wrists in his hand.

“Louder.” He panted staring into your eyes.

“IVAN!” 

“Louder Name, scream my name!” Ivan moaned panting as you both came, you screamed his name, and he came three thrusts later screaming your name. He smiled gently laying down with you nuzzled into his chest, Yao moved to lay against your back holding you around the waist.

“I love you guys.” You whispered looking at the two as they smiled gently at you.

“Wi ai ho. (I love you.)” Yao whispered kissing the back of your (hair color) head.

“Ya itaylubya tetulya. (I love you.)” Ivan agreed kissing you gently, “we shall do the resting now.” He added pulling the covers over the three of you.

You fell fast asleep with the two of them did as well holding you tightly. It was a few days later you were wearing a pair of jean shorts, sneakers, and a short-sleeved shirt in the pattern of the German flag. Ludwig was obviously enjoying what you were wearing.

The entire day he was watching you, the others were of course but it was different when you were wearing his flag. Finally Gilbert got tired of holding back, you were sexy and his country was now East Germany and so it affected him as well, just not as much if you were to wear the Prussian flag. Little did he know your cami, corset, panties, and camisole were all in the pattern of said flag.

The albino quickly took your hand in his own one as you looked up at him, “let's go mein (my) awesome princess!” He laughed as you blushed at the princess comment, in truth when people think of princesses most don't think of modern age princess but during the Middle Ages, Renaissance, and before, which would have a body like yours, which was a status symbol. “Come on bruder! (brother!)” Gilbert added throwing his free arm over Ludwig's shoulders, Gilbird moved to be between Antonio and Francis who were some of the few people who Gilbert would entrust his precious pet with.

You blushed realizing exactly what he wanted, and honestly you wanted it to. You didn't even really think about it when you got dressed this morning but you really did enjoy it. However with the brothers? You knew as countries there was no such thing as truly being brothers in the sense of genetic relation that didn't change the fact that they were brothers.

However when Gilbert pulled you into a kiss and Ludwig gripped your hips tightly you forgot all about it. You were in Ludwig's room, Gilbert's room in your home was messy a bit, he did keep it pretty clean in compare to his room in Germany. However Ludwig was a neat freak and so would have a cleaner room. The younger brother turned you around by your hips when you pulled away from Gilbert for air to kiss you himself, pulling you down onto his bed as you gave a squeal holding onto his muscular shoulders.

“Schatz. (Sweetheart.)” Ludwig muttered blushing as his lips fused to you and Gilbert let out his snake-like laugh at how shy his little brother was acting. Almost shyly Ludwig pulled your shirt off to reveal your Prussian camisole as Gilbert blushed hard seeing you wear the Prussian flag. Yep, much stronger than when he saw you wear the German flag.

Ludwig quickly pulled off your camisole and shorts as you kicked off your shoes. You reached to gently push his jacket off his shoulders which he quickly captures your wrists and pins them to the pillow on either side of your head. “Nein liebe, (No love,) jou just relax, I vill take care of jou,” he practically purred as you blushed darkly.

Still keeping his hands pinning you down he kissed you, slowly his lips and tongue trailed down your neck and along the line of your corset over yoru chest. You let out a moan wrapping one of your legs around his and the other hooking over his hip. You tried to squirm your hands away from him but he was too strong and he just chuckled at it, you knew that if you were to tell him to let go he would. However first you would try to get him to let go yourself, you had something plan.

He was still chuckling so you quickly bucked your hips into his feeling how hard he was already and he gasped as you quickly used all of your strength to flip you two so you were straddling his waist and leaning over him with a smirk.

“That's naughty fraulien. (beautiful woman.)” Ludwig smirked back at you, “keep it up and I vill have to punish jou.” This caused you to blush even hotter quickly kissing him and holding him tightly you let out an embarrassed giggle.

“Well that depends entirely schatz, (sweetheart,) on if it is enjoyable or not.” You quickly gave him a kiss and undid his pants. “If you think you'll get the dominant role with me you'll have to earn it first.” You smirked at him as he smirked back, his saucy smirk much dirtier than yours as he practically leered at you slipping your panties off making you blush as he smacked your bum making you squeak.

He then flipped so he was on top of you once again and kissed you. Shyly you gripped him as he gasped, his icy blue eyes widening as he let out a groan. He smirked at you once again slipping two fingers inside of you as you moaned and his smirk widened even more. 

“That is a nice sound.” Ludwig said with a chuckle as you blushed even more however you were enjoying this too much to truly be embarrassed. You had your free hand holding his shoulder that you used to squeeze every time he brushed by your pearl. 

“Ludwig!” You called out as he smirked against your neck.

“Ja schatz. Name-liebe, (Yes sweetheart. Name-love,)” Ludwig whispered holding you tightly around the waist as his fingers curled inside of you. You screamed his name as he groaned against your neck and you came against him. You blinked the spots from your vision to see him. Smiling at him shyly you moved him so you were on top of him and blushed at him before gently taking him into your mouth.

He let out a moan moving some hair out of your face so that he could see you. He gripped your hair slightly trying his best not to buck into you. He panted your name and rapid German going from cussing at how good it felt to encouraging you.

“Name...Name...Name!” Ludwig moaned his free hand gripping the bedsheets. “Liebe....(Love....) jou may want to pull back...I....” he tried to warn you however this only made you suck on him harder as he moaned again. “NAME!” He screamed coming into your mouth as you swallowed him as he blushed darkly at what you just did. You pulled away sitting up he blushed cupping your soft face in his strong hands he kissed you. “My turn?” Before you could ask what he meant he moved you so that you were underneath him 

He smirked gently crawling down your body to gently kiss at your thigh putting each leg on his shoulder. “Ah! Ludwig!” You moaned surprised as his tongue entered you suddenly, you felt him smirk against your lower lips at the sound of you moaning his name and continued to do so, he held your legs to stop you from squeezing his head as he ate you out. “LUDWIG!” You screamed coming against him as he lapped you up happily.

He pulled away watching you as you blushed, “Jour cute when you blush.” Ludwig said as you blushed darker.

“Ja. (Yes.)” Gilbert agreed pulling you to his slim chest gently going to your ribbons that were done in black to undo them. This made getting in and out of a corset much easier, your busks in the front were silver that you undid once your ribbons were undone. He reached for your cami that matched your corset, panties, and camisole that were off of you now.

“Hey, if I'm getting naked you have to as well.” You stated undoing his blue military coat.

“Naughty frau. (woman.)” Gilbert laughed pulling your cami off of you as you got him out of the rest of his clothing, only leaving him in his beloved Germanic cross necklace. He pushed you down gently kissing you as your (skin tone) hands buried into his snowy locks.

He quickly pushed into you as you moaned and he let out a snake laugh as you enjoyed his five meters. You wouldn't point out the fact that five meters would _never_ fit into you, never mind the fact that the average woman's depth was only seven inches and the inner two thirds were insensitive to touch so only the first two or three inches inside would be felt.

That didn't meant that this didn't feel incredibly good as he pushed into you gripping your hips tightly. Ludwig stroked your sweat darkened hair off of your clammy forehead lovingly as your nails dug into Gilbert's pale back. 

“Aaahh! That hurts so good.” Gilbert moaned as you blinked surprised, so that was what he liked? Blushing you sucked lightly at his chest as he moaned at the feeling of your teeth and lips against his skin. “Ja schatz ja! Mein liebe! (Yes sweetheart yes! My love!)” He panted holding you tightly loving the feel of your soft curves in his hands and pushing against you.

He could go as hard as he wanted and not worry about hurting you. “Oh Gilbert!” You moaned holding tightly to him clawing at his back as your legs wrapped tightly around his waist bucking into him back as he moaned dirty words in German to you. “GIL!” You screamed against him as he moaned your name and started to shake slightly as you nuzzled into his neck.

He pulled away the slightest bit you turned as he moved you so that he could spoon you. Ludwig moved to lay beside you holding you close to his chest. Feeling how tightly you were holding you up against his chest as he played with your hair. He had his Germanic cross on as well as Gilbert and your giggled feeling Gilbert's breath against your neck. “Goodnight guys. Ich liebe dich. (I love you.)”

“Ich liebe dich auch, schatz. (I love you to, sweetheart.)” They both whispered Gilbert kissing your neck and Ludwig kissing your cheek. 

It was three days later that you were going to a cat festival that was held in your German district, the only ones who could be here were Kiku and Antonio as the fact that the others were all busy, the Allies had a meeting, you were not a official member of either Allies or Axis, you were an honorary member however so unless something big is coming up you don't need to attend the meeting. Felicano and Lovino were busy with working on a project to do some work on a bridge to keep it safe. Gilbert was cleaning his room and Ludwig was watching him sternly to make sure he actually did it.

You pull on panties and a cami that are in the pattern of the Spanish flag, you pull on your matching Spanish flag corset that was tied in a red ribbon and busked in a gold in the front. You also pulled on a matching garter belt and garters but your stalkings were black, your camisole was also in the pattern of the Spanish flag. 

You then dressed for the festival, you pulled on a black skirt and tank top, you brushed your (hair length) (hair color) (locks/curls) till they were soft and decided to finish getting ready. You pulled on a pair of black flats, you also had a black belt that had a cat tail in the back and was buckled in silver in the front with a black cat silhouette, you then slipped on a pair of (hair color) cat ears. You put on a (silver/gold) necklace that had a bell charm but it didn't have a metal ball in the bell so it didn't make noise.

“Name, chica, (girl,) are you ready?” Antonio called as he and Kiku were both ready, they were dressed as normal with Kiku having a pair of black cat ears and he a pair of brown ones.

“Si! (Yes!) I'm coming out right now.” You said opening the door as the two watched you, brown and green eyes widening. “What do you think?” You asked doing a Pierrot for them to see as Kiku blushed and Antonio pulled you into his arms to hold you tightly. Cats _were_ Kiku's favorite animals. “Aw, yoru sweet! Come on guys.” You said taking your boys wrist and walking away.

When you got back you were giggling, you quiet enjoyed the festival every year. However right now Antonio and Kiku were both thinking of what you were wearing to the festival more than the festival itself. Gently taking your soft face in his tan hands Antonio pulled your lips to fuse to his own as he held you tightly. Smiling you giggle as you move away for air and you turn to give Kiku a kiss as he blushed darkly.

“Kiku-darling, you do realise we are engaged right?” You asked as he nodded blushing even more. “You are so cute.” You cooed pulling away since he obviously was uncomfortable with the attention so as you turned to give Antonio, who was eating the attention up like a small kitten with cream, more attention however Kiku pulled you back to kiss you properly.

“My sweet rittre okua (cherry blossom-can also mean song of praise but not in this context-) I rove you.” He whispered against your (lip color) lips as you smiled nuzzling into him. Antonio tugged you over to lay on the bed with him as Kiku followed sitting on the edge watching you, blushing a bit at the two of you.

Giggling you slipped off first Antonio's cat ears, than reached over to do the same to Kiku. Antonio smiled and slipped off your own before doing the same with your belt, meanwhile Kiku showing a rare state of confidence slipped off your top and shoes, Antonio blushing as he saw your camisole in the pattern of his flag. He took off your camisole to reveal your underwear as you pulled off your own stalkings, garters, and garter belt. Antonio helped you unlace your corset and unbusk it to take off your corset and be only in your cami and panties. 

Antonio couldn't take it anymore and fused his warm lips once again to your own as you held his tie in your hand to hold him to you as the other went about undressing him. You let go of his brown tie to pull his clothing off completely.

Antonio pulled your cami off followed by your panties as his lips descended onto your neck to kiss and nip gently as his calloused hands gripped your exposed breast. Having enough you flipped him so you were on top kissing down his neck and chest and abs you gently took him into your mouth as he gasped letting out a string of Spanish curses.

“Bella amour! (Beautiful love!)” He moaned gripping his bedsheets coming undone as he threw his head back. “Si! (Yes!)” He moaned out as your tongue swiped along the underside of him and he panted twitching slightly as he bit his lip shaking slightly as he came into your mouth. “Chica! (Girl!)” He called in a shocked and horrified gasp as you looked up (eye color) pools meeting green as you maintained eye contact as you swallowed him. “I'm sorry Name...” he whispered softly blushing as you pulled away giving him a gentle kiss as he could taste himself on your soft lips.

Before you could say anything he flipped you down onto your back to kiss down your front as well, pausing to suckle you like a child as your (skin tone) fingers tangled into his brown hair. Kissing down your body he gently parted your soft thighs to kiss along your peach before slipping in his tongue to find your pearl that would give you so much pleasure.

“Antonio!” You screamed in shock as he continued to work you his hands gently stroking along you sides and thighs. You panted one hand burying into your (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) hair and the other gripping onto Kiku's hand, your (eye color) orbs were hidden as your eyes were screwed shut and a blush erupted across yoru soft cheeks. He moaned against you making you scream again bringing you to climax as he pulled away he smirked licking his lips sensually.

“Mmmm...delicioso. (delicious.)” He whispered as Kiku tugged at your hand you looked as he had taken off his clothing climbing in to lay on top of you.

“You are so beautifur, Name.” Kiku whispered stroking along your face as he gently pushed into you causing you to moan slightly as he smiled kissing you sweetly. He kissed along your neck finding a place that made you giggle.

“That tickles Kiku.” You said pulling away to kiss him and moved so you were on top of him slowly moving against him as he gripped your hips tightly as you nuzzled against his neck and he whispered sweet nothings in Japanese to you.

You sat up on him, gripping his shoulders you pulled him up so you were both sitting up you sitting in his lap and doing things. Your chubby arms wrapped around his neck while his own arms wrapped around your waist.

You moaned gently whispering sweet nothings back to him in a mess of different languages not all of him that he knew very well but he could understand what you were saying perfectly well. As you got closer your grip got tighter on him and likewise his did to.

Screaming each others name you came falling foreword you snuggled into his chest as Antonio crawled beside you, wrapping the blanket around the three of your tired bodies.

“I want to cuddle to, amour. (love.)” Antonio whispered holding you tightly.

“Of course, Te'amo. (I love you.)” You said to them kissing each goodnight as they whispered their love to you as you three slipped off into sleep.

It was two weeks later that you were going to see a opera in France of the Phantom of the Opera, it was to be done in France but it was an English classic so of course Arthur had to come see it as you sat between him and Francis watching it.

According to Arthur it wasn't as good as the ones in England but it wasn't bad. Which when it came to Arthur saying something about the country of France it was nothing short of a miracle. You were wearing your Union Jack tank top that started the whole thing that you had to buy a dress of everyone's flag because they got jealous-which honestly was so many kinds of cute-and jean shorts since the opera wasn't that formal as it was a student production. Francis offered you a rose at the same time Arthur offered you a lily as you smiled taking them and holding them close to breathe in the sweet scents that mixed and smelt so much better than either could alone.

Francis pulled you along to the room you always stay at when sleeping over at his house, Arthur following as the others just smiled, they went about sight-seeing and getting something to eat. “Mon amour...(My love...)” Francis whispered kissing you and pulling you over to the bed. Gripping the bottom of your shirt in his hands he pulled it up as you blushed letting him do so. It revealed a French flag camisole, you hadn't really thought about it getting dressed, you just happen to pull that out to get dressed today. “Bon. Et tu bon. (Good. You are good.)” He smirked as you blushed, Arthur however wrapped his arms around your middle holding your back to his chest.

“I must say I prefer you wearing _my_ flag, however even the Frog's flag becomes you love.” Arthur whispered undoing your shorts as Francis pulled off your camisole. Picking you up bridal style Francis carried you to the bed to undo your corset, he unbusekd it as Arthur unlaced the corset for you as you slipped off the corset.

“Ma cherie, (My darling,)” Francis whispered pulling off the rest of your clothing and stroking along your body as you blushed.

“If I'm going to be naked than you should be to.” You pointed out tugging at Francis's tie as he smiled at you.

“Oui. (Yes.)” Francis agreed as Arthur did as well nodding as you slowly took off their clothing the two watched you smiling gently at how cute you were as you undid their clothing and they watched with gentle green and blue/violet eyes.

Once they were both out of their clothing you kissed each softly, first Arthur and when you kissed Francis he pushed you down onto the bed and crawl on top of you. “Tu es belle. Manifque. (You are beautiful. Magnificent.)” Francis whispered stroking along your sides and stroking along your breast.

“D'accord. (Agreed.)” Arthur whispered, using his rarely used language skills of French. Francis smiled kissing along your neck and chest his fingers slipped into you as you gasped and you wrapped your fingers around him. You moaned holding him a bit tighter as he groaned muttering in French as he curled his fingers inside of you.

You panted harder as he kept going as you moaned holding him tightly as you came undone against his fingers. “'ow adorably belle. (beautiful.)” Francis whispered licking along one of his fingers. Arthur blinked curiously taking Francis wrist to taste you on the Frenchman's finger.

“That is delicious...” Arthur muttered as Francis smirked before kissing down your body as you let out a gasp when without any hesitancy slipped his tongue inside of you and lapped you up like a cat drinking milk as you moaned arching your back sharply.

“FRANCIS!” You screamed coming undone screaming his name as he lapped up as much of your juices as he could possibly get.

“Mon amour, ma cherie. (My love, my darling.)” Francis whispered nuzzling against your soft stomach and you wrapped your soft arms around him to hold him tightly.

“Merci cher. (Thank you darling.)” You whispered holding him tightly, “is it my turn now?”

“Zut? (What?)” The blonde asked but you had already flipped the two of him so he was underneath you and you kissed down his body nipping along the right side of his abs which you knew were very ticklish to him which caused him to let out a chuckle at it before going even further and taking him into your mouth.

“Name!?” Francis gasped the gasp turning into a moan halfway throguh. He moaned throwing his head back, gripping the sheets in one hand and stroking strands of your (hair color) hair away from your face and staring at you lovingly as you sucked at him licking along. “Cherie...(Darling...) you may want to...” he gasped as you sucked harder coming undone as you swallowed him pulling away blushing as the two stared at you gaping like a fish.

“What?” You asked as Francis smiled gently kissing you gently.

“You are amazing you know?” Francis asked as you blushed even darker as he chuckled.

“Okay you bloody frog, I've been patient long enough.” Arthur said, Francis chuckled as the Englishman pulled you away from the Frenchman and into his own chest. You smirked climbing onto his lap as he blushed as you slowly took him inside of you. “Name!” He moaned blushing darkly as you giggled.

“You look so adorable when you blush.” You whisper stroking some of his shaggy blonde hair as you kissed him rocking your hips as he bucked into you as you moaned.

“Your so beautiful, my adorable plush darling.” Arthur panted as the two of you made love.

“Oh Arthur...” you moaned as he smirked holding your hips tightly glad that he didn't have to hold back with you, he knew you were strong and you could handle a little bit of rough.

“I quiet like you saying my name.” Arthur mused kissing along your shoulder and neck.

“Arthur!” You moaned kissing him roughly wrapping your arms tightly around his neck as he held you close to him.

You nuzzled into his neck moaning even louder as you came undone and he followed not long after. He held you close as the two of you shook slightly he moved so he could gently cuddle into you, even though he was slightly rough, nothing compared to how rough Ivan, Gilbert, and Ludwig were but still pretty rough and now he was treating you like a fragile piece of glass. Francis moved to lay on your other side cuddling into you as you smiled he kissed the side of your head.

“Bon nuiet, J'taime. (Good night, I love you.)” Francis whispered holding you closer.

“J'taime aussi. (I love you to.) I love you Arthur.” You added giggling as he got extremly flushed.

“I love you to.” He whispered looking away acting all tsundere again which you found adorable.

It is the next day you catch a trian to Italy to see Lovino and Felicano home before heading back to your island to do some paperwork. Everyone had paperwork to do but your plane ride was leaving out of Florence. You were wearing an summer dress in the pattern of the Italian flag happily as you three rose the train you sat between the two both holding one of your hands, the one Lovino was holding you wore a charm bracelet with a little tomato charm on it.

Felicano smiled as you helped the brothers put everything away and hugged them. “When does your flight leave, Name-bella? (Name-beautiful?)” Felicano asked as you checked the time on the clock and smiled.

“If the clock is right, in five hours.” You said as the two looked at you shocked.

“But that is a long time ragazza! (woman!) What are you going to do for the four hours?” Lovino asked as you smiled at him and shrugged.

“Yes, I'll just hang at the airport, see if I can do some work emails.” You said as the two rapidly shook their heads at that.

“No! Stay with us a few hours than Name!” Felicano said wrapping his arm around you and holding tightly as you smiled at him.

“I don't want to oppose.” You said shyly as Lovino pulled you to his chest.

“Your not imposing...idiota. (idiot.)” Lovino muttered blushing as you gave him a kiss on his cheek and than did the same to Felicano causing the older sibling to blush darkly.

“Graize. (Thank you.)” You whispered as they held you closer. Gently Felicano kissed you you threaded your fingers into his hair accidentally touching his curl as he moaned, “Feli?” He was panting looking at you with half-lidded eyes as Lovino's eyes opened in shock realizing what you had done even though you didn't. “Hey Lovino-” You stopped as your charm bracelet got caught in Lovino's curl which caused him to moan as well.

Quickly both wrapped their arms around your waist and under your arms carrying you along to one of their rooms, hell if you knew which.

“Ours. Our ragazza. (woman.)” They growled pulling you down with them and quickly pushing the dress off revealing a white camisole with a pattern of cute little tomatoes. 

“That looks delicious.” Lovino moaned looking at you as the two pulled your camisole off. You wore matching panties while your corset was in the pattern of your own flag. 

“I want to taste though fratello, (brother,)” Felicano said kissing along your shoulder, “I bet bella (beautiful) tastes better than pasta!” He giggled as Lovino shrugged with a smirk.

“Than I get to enter her, fratello. (brother.)” Lovino agreed as Felicano helped you undo your ribbons as you unbusked the corset and pulled it off wearing a cami that matched your corset. He reached for your cami but you pushed his hands away.

“Not happening amour, (love,) it's not fair for only me to get naked.” You giggled as you reached to undress Felicano. “What's this?” You asked seeing a silver necklace you never knew Felicano wore, he was wearing a silver Germanic cross as you blinked confused.

“It's a necklace Doistu (Germany) gave me, it took me so long to get him to give it to me.” Felicano smiled happily as you smiled gently that you always did every time he smiled.

“Ve?! I thought I got rid of that!” Lovino screamed as Felicano flinched as you put your hand on Lovino's shoulder.

“Lovino, it obviously is important to Feli. It's his necklace.” You said kissing him gently as he looked away pouting as you gave him a gentle kiss.

“Fine!” He pouted as you let out a giggle.

“Your so cute!” You giggled as Feli tugged you closer to kiss you, pulling your top off then your panties so you were also naked like he was. 

“Mi amour, (My love,)” Felicano said simply nuzzling into you and kissing down your body as you gasped as his lips moved over a ticklish spot of yours.

“Feli be careful, I'm ticklish!” You giggled as he smiled going father down to your sacred temple, but teased you to kiss along your thighs. “Saint Francis must have blessed us.” Felicano whispered as Lovino growled.

“I would say it was Saint Catherine.” Lovino disagreed as you giggled.

“Yes, your saints blessed you with a Pagan fiancee.” Any more snarky things couldn't be said however from Felicano quickly slipping his plump tongue inside of you. You had no problem with their Catholic faith, anymore than Arthur's Protestant-Catholic, or any of the others however you knew that what you knew of the saints that they would most likely not approve of you. “FELI!” You screamed as he gripped your hips, your hand went to thread in his hair not realizing you touched his curl as he moaned against you causing pleasant vibrations to go all through you.

When you came Felicano moaned licking your juices he pulled away from you he smiled happily, “ve, you are tastier than pasta!” He practically sang as you blushed and he smirked. “Your cute when you blush.” 

You glared quickly grabbing him and flipping him so he was under you and gave him the same treatment he gave you. That shut him up so all he could do was hold tightly to the bedsheets and moan your name begging you for more which you happily gave.

When he finally came undone you pulled away swallowing him shyly as he blushed pulling you to a kiss holding you tightly. However that sweet embrace was soon broken as Lovino pulled you close to him to hold you against his chest.

“My turn.” He said holding you even tighter as you turn to kiss him wrapping your arms around his neck as he pushed you down to lay over you. “Sweet Name...” he whispered showing rare tenderness as he stroked your face you kissed him and tugged at his curl with a smirk as he moaned.

“How is it that these curls affect you?” You asked with a giggle as Lovino pushed into you roughly as you moaned. The more you played with the curl the rougher he got, something to remember for later. You kissed him as he pounded into you holding you tightly in his arms He pounded into you as you moaned, your moans and the fact that you were still playing with his curl driving him crazy.

You knew when you were close as you tugged even harder at his curl causing him to scream out cusses in Italian making him cum. You cuddled up between the two Italians. “Ti'amo. (I love you.)” You whispered as they whispered back to you each kissing one of your cheeks before you fell asleep for a little siesta (nap).

When you woke up you had to get dressed quickly and have Lovino drive you, as the two drove crazy and Lovino drove crazier than Felicano. And you had to run to make your plane but you did make it. Just barely.

You had a big grin the entire plane ride home.

It wasn't until three weeks later that you finally finished up the main amount of your paperwork and meetings that you could go to visit. At this point you went to visit Alfred and Matthew in a little town that was half in America and half in Canada.

Since you were visiting them you wore your set of American flag panties, cami, corset, and camisole and you wore a dress you had actually just made. It was a simple white dress with two pockets in the front, the halter neck was red along with a ribbon along underneath the bust and a maple leaf on each of the pockets.

You three were meeting up for a meal at Tim Horton’s before going over to hang out at Matthew's house. Alfred knew that he better not ignore Matthew because you had done a 'Tough love' on him whenever he did that by flicking his cowlick and threatening to destroy his McDonald’s.

It was afterwords when you were hanging out at Matthew's house that you three were in Matthew's room, Kuma had his own room and was fast asleep taking a nap. You somehow started to stroke their hair, Alfred's hair was soft and Matthew's hair was silky.

You weren't paying much attention to what you were doing as you were busy talking to the two and that was when you accidentally stroked Matthew's curl and Alfred's cowlick. Which was a mistake as they both suddenly froze, in Alfred's case stopping mid-word.

“Alfie? Mattie?” You asked seeing as they were doing and pulled your hands from their hair. This is when Alfred pulled you foreword fusing his lips to yours and pushing you down onto the bed. “Alfred?” You asked as he looked at you with hazy eyes.

“You should really be careful of Nantucket babe.” Alfred stated as you blinked confused at him, “my cowlick.” He explained as Matthew crawled to lay beside you two.

“Oui, (Yes,) and my curl to.” Matthew noted kissing you gently and pulling you to kiss you holding you tightly. Matthew undid the halter of your dress as Alfred pulled your dress off smiling as he saw the American flag you were wearing.

“That's hot babe.” Alfred said as you blushed and he pulled off his own clothing as did Matthew, you helping the two as much as you could the fact that they were pretty much just ripping their clothing off of their bodies. When they were down to their boxers that were both in the pattern of their flags Alfred reached for your camisole, as he pulled the camisole off of you, he then worked on your panties as Matthew worked on your corset and then your cami. 

You moved to quickly pull the boys' boxers off blushing as Alfred quickly pushes you down onto the bed, once again climbing on top of you, he allowed his hands to move down your body squeezing the soft curves as he made his way down. During this one of your hands wrapped around him while the other went to play with his cowlick, or Nantucket, which apparently didn't hurt if you were gentle and instead felt very good.

Alfred moaned into your kiss slipping his fingers into you as you let out a whimper as he immediately started moving them, curling them slightly as you shook against him. “I _am_ the hero,” he smirked as he saw how you reacted and you smiled gently at him and you kissed his cheek.

“You are my hero.” You whispered as he smirked at hearing you call him a hero and you moved faster against him, lightly gripping and playing with his cowlick as he moaned.

“I don't think I can wait much longer.” He said pulling away from you causing you to whimper he kissed down your body going to lick you up as you moaned in shock at what he was doing and pleasure as he licked you up causing you to moan and scream.

“Alfred! Oh Alfie!” You moaned holding tightly to Matthew's hand who was whispering dirty things to you in French that you didn't even know that such a sweetheart like Mattie could even think much less say.

“ALFRED!” You screamed coming undone as he licked you up kissing back up your body gently.

“You taste sweet babe.” Alfred whispered as you gave him a gentle kiss turning him over as he smirked seeing you above him and enjoying the view. You leaned over to give Matthew a sweet kiss before leaning down to give Alfred one as well kissing down his neck, chest, and then abs before finally taking him into your mouth and sucking lightly. 

“Ah! Name! Babe you feel good!” Alfred moaned arching his back slightly as you continued to gently move against him and he held tightly to the bedsheets, his teeth gritting in a attempt to not buck into you, he didn't want to hurt you.

“Name!” He screamed as he came being unable to control himself and bucking as gagged a bit before swallowing him pulling away he blushed seeing you. “That is very sexy babe.” He whispered stroking some stray strands of hair out of your (eye color) eyes.

“My turn,” Matthew whispered wrapping his arms around your waist as you moved to gently kiss him, climbing into his lap and nuzzling against his neck. Gently you brought him inside of you. Kissing him you wrapped his curl around your finger and playing with said curl.

“MERDE! (SHIT!)” Matthew screamed quickly flipping you so you were underneath him as he made out with you pounding into you harder the more you tugged at his curl and moaning in French a mixture of cuss words and how good you felt. Things you honestly had no idea that Matthew could even think, much less say. Of course that was sexy, to see sweet, silent Matthew lose it and start screaming and moaning from you. 

You came undone against him he following not a moment later holding you as the two of you screamed each others' names.

You kissed him slightly as he moved so he wouldn't crush you. It was a bit funny since he was so slight and you were very strong. However you thought how protective and gentle he was with you was cute you cuddled into his chest while Alfred spooned you holding you in his arms.

“I love you babe.” Alfred whispered kissing the back of your head.

“J'taime ma feuille derable. (I love you my maple leaf.)” Matthew said as well kissing your lips sweetly.

“I love you to. J'taime. (I love you.)” You said to them relaxing your (eye color) eyes starting to slowly close as they held you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write many lemons so this might not be the best. Well this didn't make me blush while writing it. 0//////0
> 
> I'm sorry for the repetitiveness of this but hell, your getting a lemon with twelve guys written by a virgin so deal with it. Hell this one took me forever to write, just the Prussia and Germany one took just under three hours.
> 
> I was interested and it turns out Italy has two patron saints. Saint Francis of Assisi is the saint of Animals (I like this saint even though I'm not Catholic or Christian or any way), and Saint Catherine of Sienna is the saint that restored the Papacy in Rome. I'm not sure if the America-Canada town exists, it probably doesn't but ignore that.


	20. Marry

You were enjoying (painting/sculpting/music/writing) as you had finished your paperwork enough that you'd have the entire weekend off. You were especially happy to know that somewhere your loves had done so as well. You, somehow, convinced all of them to work hard for an entire month straight and now you all had a week off. You honestly thought it was best for all of them. They needed to have a time to relax. You weren't expecting them until three days from now as they were going to spend time in their own country and hanging out with friends, which you had done the two days before hand with Ukraine, Poland, and Greece who you got along with the best. 

You looked away from your work as you heard the knocking at the door. When you went to answer it you saw a bouquet of a dozen plants, wrapped in a paper in the pattern of your flag. There was a sunflower, red rose, almond blossom, tomato, orange rose, violet rose, orange blossom, cherry blossom, a blue rose, a white rose, and a red and a pink carnation. You looked down as a line of maple leaves led to the backyard. You raised a brow at that, you had few maple trees on your island.

You let out a shocked gasp at seeing the twelve men when you turned. “Guys?” I thought you were coming tomorrow!” You smiled running to wrap them in a hug, Matthew happening to be the closest to you at the moment and moved to the others.

“There's something we must say, love.” Arthur said after you had hugged him, he was the last as you froze. He was always serious but he sounded much more so now and it worried you. They were all watching you quietly, even the more rambunctious ones like Alfred, and Gilbert looked unusually serious. “We are not traditional in this sense, we won't get down on one knee, we won't go through over and over how much we love you. You know we love you, and we know you love us. So we will ask; will you marry us?” You froze, you could hear nothing but the blood rushing in your ears as your eyes were wide.

“Schatz? (Sweetheart?)” One of the German brothers whispered as your heart was pounding hard against your rib cage.

“Did...did you guys just ask me to...”

“Da. (Yes.) We ask you to do the marrying us little sunflower.” 

“We won't stop loving you, fleur derable, (maple leaf,) if you want to say no.” Matthew assured taking your hand in his stroking you skin gently. You squeezed his hand tightly as you started to calm.

“Sorry, you guys just surprised me. I did not see that coming.” You explained before smiling happily at them, “I accept.” You whisper before freezing and sigh gently, “but how can we?” You add as they all look at you in wonder, blinking at you and getting closer.

“Polyamoury, l'amoures. (my loves.)” You pointed out biting your bottom lip, “it is illegal in all of your countries, it is legal here but it is closely watched to make sure that cults do not form and that people are treated in accordance to human rights.” You sighed looking down playing with your fingers. You had never thought about marrying them, you guys had been dating for less than a decade, hell only over a single year. To a country that can live thousands of years a single year is nothing.

However now that you were thinking of marrying them you wanted nothing more. However your heart belonged to all of them so you couldn't marry only one of them, it was all or none in your heart now. But you couldn't marry them as in their country your marriage would be null and void. You were theirs and they were yours.

“It's okay, babe” Alfred soothed taking your hand in his own, “we are countries, if we are married here we are married anywhere in the world.” He stroked your hair and you sighed happily.

“Really?” You asked looking at them with wide sparkling (eye color) pools. They blinked surprised, you were so mature and worldly that they often forgot that you were, for all intents and purposes, a new country.

“Hai. (Yes.)” Kiku answered taking your other hand, “there is nothing stopping us from marrying. We rove you.” He soothed as you smiled at him. 

It took time to plan, your boss didn't have a problem with your marrying any of them. Of course she was a bit worried with the fact you were marrying the Allies _and_ Axis that if something came up you'd be stuck between them, a rope in a evil, tug-of-war like hell. 

Others like Alfred's, Kiku's, Arthur's, and others had a problem. Of course all it took was for all of you to show up and give them the stink eye. Even Felicano didn’t wave a white flag, Ivan's purple aura, Ludwig's glare, Matthew's rarely-seen scowl, Francis's strange scary face, and even yourself in your official business uniform that looked oddly intimidating with a dagger strapped to your hip.

You all decided on something very simple, it was in your garden blooming with life. It had Ukraine, Poland, Turkey and Greece (who you had to threaten with your dagger to not fight on your wedding, they could fight to their heart's content after the wedding), Belarus (who seemed to finally have stopped her brother complex) who was going with Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Denmark who dragged Finland and Sweden, Norway who dragged Iceland, Romania who dragged Bulgaria, and Cuba. The only human, beside the High Priest and Priestess, was the descendents of (friend's name).

You wore a simple white dress with a red ribbon wrapped around your bosom, for the reason that all of their flags had either red, white, or both. You wore a simple (silver/gold) necklace that held the flower from your own flag. You had pulled your (hair color) (curly/wavy/straight) into (favorite style) with a pretty veil on. You held a bouquet of (favorite flowers) as you walked the small space to who you were about to promise your entire being to the men.

The High Priest called for the air to bless you with happiness and fire to bless you with passion, the High Priestess called for the earth to bless you with fertility and water to bless you with understanding. It was then the two together read out loud (your favorite romantic poem) before the Hand Fastening began. First the High Priest did one in gold to symbolize the sun, the High Priestess one in silver to symbolize the moon. Ukraine did one in Ivan's color, Poland in white, Turkey in Yao's colors, Greece in Kiku's colors, Belarus in Gilbert's colors. Finland did one in Francis's colors, Denmark in Alfred's colors, Sweden in Ludwig's, Norway in Arthur's, Iceland in Felicano and Lovino's, Romania in Antonio's, Cuba did one in Matthew's, and Bulgaria did it in your colors. The Baltic States did it in their own favorite colors, then the (friend's last name) family did it in the traditional color of their family, (color), the young girl doing it in the exact shade of (favorite color) that is your favorite color.

When it is done you kiss them and you know that marriage doesn't make a relationship better or worse however it feels right. To promise to the sun, moon, earth, sky, water, and fire that you would always love and be there for them.


	21. Epilogue

You had been married for three hundred years. Strange how time flies, you thought when you were still a new country, just above a micro-nation, that you knew how time could move. Now you truly knew. Through it all you had staid with your husbands, political unrest and war could not keep you apart. They were part of your heart just like you were part of theirs.

Right now you were without a corset, instead a simple bra which was incredibly uncomfortable compared to a corset with the fact it gave no back support and the weight of your (breast size) bosom was on your shoulders and right under your bust as opposed to spread out all the way down to your waist. You were wearing a (favorite color) sundress that showed off your prominent baby bump that was five months old. On your left hand was your wedding bad and above it was a charm bracket they had gotten you long ago. On it was a charm of all twelve of their flags, your own flag, and three hearts each with a name inscribed into it, (girl's name), (boy's name), Julchen.

Your three children surrounded you, (girl's name) was your oldest, she had blonde hair and your eyes. In all honesty she could be either Francis, Alfred, Matthew, or Arthur's child which was most likely with her facial features combined with your own. The second oldest was (boy's name), he looked a lot like you honestly though he had distinctively Asian characteristics so the prime possibilities for his father were either Kiku or Yao. Then the youngest, at the moment, was Julchen, your younger daughter. She looked like an exact copy of you with the exception that she was an albino, making Gilbert the most likely to be her father. Of course this was only when it came to biology, all twelve men were all their fathers just as much as the next.

Right now in your womb grew yet another young child. Your children were decades old in human years but mere years in physical, they were all still chibis. Right now Julchen was sitting in your lap while (boy's name) and (girl's name) were each sitting on either side of you, six little chubby hands held against your stomach.

“Be a gilr! Be a girl!” Julchen was practically singing happily, her long snow white hair held back in pigtails.

“Don't listen to her! You can be a boy if you want!” (boy's name) called to your stomach rubbing gently.

“You can be either you want, be both!” (girl's name) contradicted both her younger siblings as you held back a giggle at your silly children.

(boy's name) was the only son and so had grown tired of having both his older and younger sister ganging up on him, a younger brother would even the playing field to two on two. Julchen, on the other hand, grew up hearing her older siblings how nice it was to have a little sister so wanted to see this for herself, and finally (girl's name) being the oldest and having both a younger brother and sister knew she enjoyed both and was happy for either one.

It had been two months ago, two weeks after you had explained that you were having anotehr baby to the children, that you and your husbands had a heart-to-heart talk with your youngest daughter, Julchen. At that point you were expecting it as you had to have the talk to her older sister and older brother both. When (boy's name) was being born (girl's name) was worried that you would forget about her, the same for (boy's name) when you were pregnant with Julchen. You explained to your children that you love them all and that love is a renewable resource, you could make as much as you wanted. You'd love them just as much, just like they wouldn't love you less with the addition of a little sibling, or love any of their fathers less.

The boys thought that you'd have a son since so far it was girl, boy, girl that it would continue the circuit into a boy. You were used to the pregnancy, you took to it naturally, it gave you a glow and a happiness that made you shine with the brilliance of the sun, move with the grace of the moon, and entrap the very stars into your eyes.

Each time you had feelings on the child, you had correctly decided their gender, their weight, and even the time of birth. Of course it wasn't on point, you knew that the child would be on the big side, small side, or in the middle and if it would be night, morning, or afternoon. That being said all of them wanted you to tell them what you thought it was, which gave you no end of fun to deny telling them.

For the record you had a feeling the baby would be (boy/girl), that (he/she) would not be big nor small, and that (he/she) would be born around (favorite time of day). You wondered which capitals your children would grow up and show that they were the personification of. You knew that when a country had a biological child that the child would be a capital of one of the parents, or a territory or something. There isn't exactly many of them.

You smiled as your husbands came in with laughter and smiles. Matthew lifted up Julchen, holding her comfortably on his hip, Gilbert lifting (boy's name) up, putting the child on his shoulders, while Yao lifting your oldest onto his back with a smile as she played with his silky black hair.

You smiled as you all sat in the family room, you had moved into the Political House in your central capital, your boss moving into your house. For the simple reason there wasn't enough room. With this their was a no longer used unattached home. It once held shelter but there were new ones made that were much better. Of course in the event of the shelters being full you would have to make room. There were actually nineteen rooms not counting the library, kitchen, dining room, and as such.

Though there was a room for you and your husbands to sleep, you actually had your own room as did the others, which held your paperwork and such, and there was enough for all three of your children to have their own room, a nursery for the (son/daughter) you were mere months from having and two bedrooms that you didn't use and was for guestrooms.

The children's aunts and uncles would come, though no relation the children knew of Uncle Heracles, Uncle Sadiq, Uncle Vladimir, Uncle Lukas, Uncle Matthis, Uncle Feliks, and Aunt Kaytusha. For a while you thought that you could have Aunt Natalia as well but when she found out you were pregnant she went a bit crazy and it was Ivan who finally didn't seem scared of his little sister, instead angry, and threaten her to never come near his sunflower again. Especially when you had a, and you quote, “a seed in his darling sunflower. We must protect her.” Ivan said referring to the rest of them.

The fact that you had children, especially when you were pregnant, none of your husbands wanted to leave you alone but they could only spend so much time away so you had all made a chart so you could spend time with each other, you would sail from your island to theirs taking the children with you often as you liked to keep them in a stable place. Often times the fathers would take all three to their country to spend father-child time, but not around the time you are pregnant, you stay with your children and the fathers all do all they can to stay with you, and if some of the others bosses either Ivan or Ludwig would take a talking to said bosses, sometimes both at the same time.

You smiled happily, you never thought you would be this happy. You didn't really think that you would ever bother with romance and children, you were not a human you were a country. But you were glad you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I don't think countries can actually have children but hell, I like the idea too much! And this is the end of this path. It was fun, stupidly challenging and I wanted to tear my hair out half the time, but still fun.


End file.
